Return of Metal
by MEGAMANX411
Summary: [COMPLETE] The conflict with the legendary outlaw Metal has supposedly been resolved. But a new threat has emerged, and it wants to draw Metal back into the game...Warning! This fic is rated M for severe violence and profane language!
1. Prologue

**Return of Metal**  
_Prologue_  
By MEGAMANX411

Disclaimer: This fanfiction is a sequel to the previous story, _Heavy Metal! _In order to understand the events in this story, it would be wise to know what happened in the first. However, I will provide a slight recap anyway for those who need a refreshed idea. Metal was created by Dr. Wily long ago, and his design was based similarly to Mega Man X, and he was going to be Dr. Wily's masterpiece. That is, until Zero was created. Metal was left broken and unfinished, and so he had to fend for himself. He wanted revenge against Zero, and so he stole illegal parts to make himself stronger.

He committed many crimes to gain such power, and it usually pained his companion, Goth. When Metal finally reached X, Zero, and Axl, he found himself ata loss. He was unable to kill his intended target, despite his best efforts. X, however, managed to help convince Metal to takea different path, to live peacefully. This story takes place mere months after the first story ended, with both sides trying to live out how they promised they would. Metal and Goth are fan characters of my creation, but the rest of the characters included within the Mega Man X universe do not belong to me.

Mega Man X looked outside with a grim expression on his face. Even though the conflict with the famed reploid named Metal had been resolved, he couldn't help but feel depressed. Many hunters had died by his hands, Zero's past only seemed to get darker, and he felt helpless to resolve it. The bounty hunters also met an untimely end. X did feel better that he managed to avoid a fight between Zero and Metal. That would've been disastrous.

"Hey X. Something wrong?" Alia asked, walking by.

X turned to see Alia. She was on her coffee break, and looked a little ragged. He couldn't blame her though, Signas had her working triple-shifts. There were some fanatics out there who even tried to impersonate Metal after the conflict was resolved. Not to mention the sheer disregard for authority--another trait that Metal managed to instill in the general public.

"Naw, just thinking," X replied, shaking his head.

Alia sat down beside him and sighed as she looked out the window.

"It's kind of hard to believe, isn't it? That the conflict with Metal is over?" Alia asked.

"Yeah..." X answered, looking up at the gray sky.

"It feels like it isn't though. It's strange," Alia muttered, brushing her hair aside.

"I have that feeling too. It's kind of hard to explain," X answered, agreeing with Alia's sentiment wholeheartedly.

"Maybe that means you shouldn't have let him go," Zero muttered, entering the room.

X and Alia looked back to see Zero standing in the doorway, his eyes firm and sharp. His long, blonde hair swayed a little as he stopped suddenly, and the door closing behind him made it move a little more. The red hunter looked at X with a kind of "I told you so" look, shook his head, and headed off to the training room.

"I'm off to train. Catch you guys later," Zero added.

"Don't mind him," Alia comforted. "He's just been testy because of all the work."

"No, it's fine. He's right. There is something happening..." X muttered, his cryptic words scaring not only himself, but Alia too.

Elsewhere, Metal was still alive and well. He wasn't as strong as before though. He got rid of his weapons and he no longer wanted to pursue his vendetta against Zero. He had what he wanted, so that was enough for him. Metal and Goth merely remained outside of the central cities, hiding out in the country side in a small home. The small abode was relatively unkown by many, but it was still pretty nice. Metal stood beside a bed, looking outside. Goth was asleep beside him, resting peacefully. Metal stretched, and looked up at the gray skies.

"Man, what a lousy day. Looks like it's gonna rain," he commented, looking back at Goth.

All of the sudden, the dark shade cast by the clouds grew even dimmer. With a seemingly evil manner in its execution, the shadows crept up on everythign, completely eclipsing everything in darkness. Everything was covered in shadow. Metal instantly gritted his teeth and anger. He knew something was coming. He prepared whatever weapon he had ready to go and assumed his fighting stance. He shot a look back at Goth to make sure she was ok.

"Alright...who's there?" Metal shouted, looking around.

A cryptic voice merely chuckled. But the voice was so dark and sadistic, it sounded like it rang from the depths of hell. Metal's eyes narrowed and he tried to look harder. He still couldn't see who it was. But that didn't change the fact that this guy was pissing Metal off.

"Look, whoever the fuck you are, get the hell away from here!" Metal shouted.

The voice merely chuckled again, but that gave away the intruder's presence to Metal. Metal dashed over to where the figure stood and rammed his fist into the figure's chest. His spiked knuckles were caught by the figure, and Metal was thrown aside like a rag doll. When he hit the ground, Metal quickly threw himself back up, and he dashed back over at his attacker.

"I'm not gonna lose to some shady fuck like you," Metal announced, baring one of his fangs in his trademark grimace.

"So sad. This is truly sad. You were once such an imposing maniac. Were has your power gone?" the figure asked.

Metal clearly had no idea what this figure was talking about. Power wasn't something he needed anymore, he had what he wanted. He wouldn't be tricked again.

"Look, I don't care what you're offering, I don't want it. Get outta here!" Metal shouted.

"What if I were to tell you that I'm not asking, I'm telling?" the figure replied.

Metal stopped dead in his tracks. He had no idea what was going on, but this was definitely serious. A bead of sweat trickled down his face and he clenched his fist tightly.

"Metal...you are mine!"


	2. It Begins Again

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 1  
_"It Begins Again"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Metal clenched his fist tightly as he looked at the shadowy figure before him. He looked so imposing, so ruthless. He was seemingly invincible, like an immortal deity. His features were fully cascaded in the enveloping darkness, there seemed to be no escape from his supposedly infinite grasp. The darkness around him swirled about, like an evil wind. A bead of sweat trickled down Metal's face, and he bared his fangs.

All his life, Metal had been the one who had been imposing, like a hunter stalking his prey in a shroud of darkness. His appearance was specifically catered to induce fear into his victims. But this time, it was different. Metal was the one being hunted by an unknown figure.

"How does it feel Metal?" the figure hissed, his voice thick with evil.

Metal knew he couldn't lose his edge. If he showed fear, he'd be as good as dead. And he wouldn't let this guy come into his life just to screw up everything he worked so hard for. He had to retain his typical arrogant attitude and keep his cool.

"How does what feel, you dumb fuck?" Metal replied, shaking his head.

"I've watched you Metal. I've seen you stalk your prey in the night, silently killing your foes with the greatest of ease. I watched you as you hunted your greatest goals with intense passion, as you struggled for power to kill Zero..."

"How do you know about that?" Metal shouted, interrupting the figure.

"I know everything about you. I've been planning something for you Metal. Well, the old you at least. Look at you now...without your weapons, you've been reduced to nothing," the figure taunted, his shadowy figure hiding any signs of emotion.

Metal shot a look back at Goth, who was still sleeping. He did not want to get her involved with this, but he honestly didn't know if he could beat this opponent. He growled at his apparent predicament and just decided to hell with it.

"I've had enough of you. You talk too much!" Metal shouted, running at the shadowy figure again.

Metal dashed over to the figure, trying to ram the blades on his elbows through the figure. The sharp weapons merely passed through, not doing any damage to the shadowy demon-like monster who stood before Metal. Metal tried to do a round-house kick, and even tried as many punches as he could throw ina short span of time, but nothing seemed to work. He backed off for a second, staring back at this figure in sheer disbelief.

"Do you see now?" the figure hissed.

Metal fell to his knees in shame. He couldn't beat this guy. He couldn't even touch him. It was horrible; he had never felt this weak since...

"Zero!" Metal screamed, slamming his fist on the ground.

"That's right, Zero is your true opponent..." the figure hissed.

Metal lowered his head. If he were stronger, he could've beaten this guy. That's when it hit Metal. If he had kept pursuing his first goal, his goal to become stronger, he would've been able to defeat this foe before him. It was all the fault of X, Zero, and Axl...they had somehow changed his mind, when Metal realized the only thing they had done is made him weak.

"That must've been their plan all along! To make me weaker again!" Metal screamed.

"Yes, that's right Metal. They've made you look weak. Now what are you going to do about it?" the figure added, seeming to add to Metal's rage.

Metal's inner hatred only grew and grew with each passing moment. The memories of his past flooded back to haunt him, and he only remembered how much he wanted to get stronger so he could beat any foe. He seemed to forget all his promises to Goth that he made. His mind was slowly becoming corrupted. Visions of his previous goals came back in, making his eyes burn with hate and desire. Metal wanted to get stronger. He wanted to get strong enough to beat anyone.

"Power...that's what I need..." Metal muttered, raising his head, standing up slowly.

Goth slowly began to awake from her slumber to see Metal outside. Her vision was a bit hazy at first, but she rubbed her eyes to remove the fatigue from her sight. She then focused to see Metal looking a bit odd. When he had quit his plan for vengeance, his face had become more calm and less imposing. But now, the frightening countenance that Metal previously wore seemed to be back. Something was wrong.

Goth quickly ran outside and slowly approached Metal. She stretched out her hand and tried to place it on Metal's shoulder. He quickly turned himself around, batted her hand away, and looked her square in the eye. The evil look that once resided in his eyes was back. It was truly a frightening sight for Goth...the demon that she once knew inside of Metal had returned.

"Stay out of the way Goth. I need to get stronger. I can't do that with you always inmy way," Metal announced, his voice turning to an evil hiss.

Goth stared back at Metal in disbelief. This wasn't the Metal she wanted to have by her side. This was the twisted, evil Metal that she was scared of. She had to get him back.

"Metal, snap out of it..." Goth pleaded.

All of the sudden, the shadowy figure, which seemed to sense a threat to his plans within Goth, appeared in front of her. It looked down on her, and its eyes became visible. They were like beacoms of evil, signaling that all hope was lost. Goth looked back at Metal with a pleading look in her eyes, and a tear streamed down her cheek as she looked on helpessly. Metal merely chuckled with a sadistic smirk on his face.

The legendary outlaw Metal had returned. And he did nothing while the shadowy figure enveloped Goth. Her screams were muffled amongst the encroaching darkness, and everything seemed to fade. While the previously happy scene turned to a depiction of utter chaos, the only sound came from the shadowy figure.

"Now the plan begins..."


	3. Darkness And Light

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 2  
_"Darkness And Light"_  
By MEGAMANX411

As X walked around Maverick Hunter HQ, he could feel the presence of a heavy shadow over his heart. It was almost too much to bear. It was as if he had the weight of guilt on his conscience, but there was no way to remedy it. His chest resonated with a deep, almost poisonous pain. It was like he was feeling the effects of some evil, dark magic. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, but the pain was evident in his face. He huffed and puffed a little more as he went through even the most basic of training regiments. Blasting targets while scaling walls was nevera challenge for him before. Now he had to really try.

That was when he saw a sudden flash of light. It wasn't like he saw it before him at all, it was more like it came from the inside. Like it was something from inside his head. X clenched his eyes tight after the burst of light came forth, and because of the surprise, he accidentally let go of the wall and fell to the ground. He smacked the floor with a loud thud, and painfully rolled over. He didn't know what was going on, but the pain was most certainly obvious to him. That was when it happened again. Like a flash of insight. This time, however, he saw an image.

There was a black cloud. He saw the dark haze flow around him, like an evil entity that threatened to swallow him hole. There was nothing else. It was a very familiar evil, something that X had felt in the past. That's when he saw Metal. Well "saw" was kind of a loose word. It wasn't exactly like he saw him with his eyes or anything. It was more like he simply knew he was there. He could kind of sense. He saw the former villain become entangled in the black mist, and just has he did, X saw the faint outline of some legendary wings sprouting out of Metal's armor. Before X was thrust back into his own world, he could clearly see that Metal had gained something that was intended for X to have. X quickly came back to life, and as he did so, Alia stood over him with a worried expression.

"X, what happened? You've been out for awhile, I was getting really worried. Do you need a diagnostics check?" Alia asked.

"No, I don't think so anyway..." X replied, rubbing his eyes.

"Do you feel fatigued at all? Is there something wrong?" Alia continued, still a bit worried.

"I feel a little drowsy, but really, I'm fine. I just saw something," X answered, trying to sort out his thougts.

"What was that X?" Alia asked, not quite catching the last thing X said.

"Hey Alia? Can I ask you something?" X answered.

"Sure, go ahead."

"Well, my personal battle equipment is secure in Maverick Hunter HQ, correct?" X asked.

"X, the only one who can synchronize with that equipment is you. You can call upon your armors at any time simply if you want them to, because you were designed with them. I don't think you need to be worried about your gear," Alia answered, obviously guessing that X was worried about his armor horde.

"Yeah, you're right, nevermind," X replied, trying to end the conversation. "Thank you for your help Alia, but I'm fine now. I think I'll just go for a walk. I'll be back in a few."

"Ok, take care X," Alia answered.

X slowly walked past the blonde-haired navigator, and just took a stroll around HQ. He took a quick stop at the vending machine to get a drink, but he was so steeped in thought that he really didn't even get much out of the beverage. He just thought about what that clue could possibly mean. That flash of light, that dark mist, Metal, and that armor. What does it all mean? X was just worried that something was coming. He didn't want to believe that Metal went back on his word, after all, they did come to reach an agreement. If X didn't trust him, then there was no foundation to base an agreement. But still, X did theorize that Metal shared what seemed to be an almost identical design. Or at least, similar design principles. In that case, would it be possible for him to synochronize with equipment intended for X to use?

_That's ludicrous_, X thought. _Dr. Wily made him, and Dr. Light made me. There's no way he could do that. We can't be that much the same, we're like darkness and light._

Darkness and light. Is that the same as good and evil? X admitted that his comment was a bit too cut and dry. Things usually weren't that simple. He had certain pains in his own heart that he would much rather be rid of, and he didn't consider himself to be fully good. He had good intentions, but was he thoroughly good down to his core? Then there was Metal, the darkness. Was he fully evil down to the core? It doesn't seem that simple in the end. X's head started to throb due to all his thinking. He worried about whether or not Metal still held up his agreement, he worried about his friends, he worried about what might happen, he worried about his dreams, and for some odd reason, he could feel as though something was going to happen.

What troubled X the most was that how horrifying his dreams were. If Metal was truly the darkness, and X was the light, X could only wonder what would happen if Metal was the one who got all of Dr. Light's modifications. He would've been far more powerful. But to what end would Metal use that power? X, on one hand, hated violence and only fought when he really needed to. He understood that he had to fight at times, but it wasn't like he would ever go out just to fight on a whim. Metal, on the other hand, was a far darker individual. Although he wasn't necessarily fundamentally evil, he still would submit to his own desires far easier than X would. Metal was impulsive, rash, and violent, while X was thoughtful, kind, and reasonable. The two of them were so different...yet they stemmed from the same designs. Did that make them somewhat the same at their core?

"No...we can't be the same, can we?" X muttered, looking out anearby window. "Oh...it's getting dark..."

X then narrowed his eyes out the window. In the distance, he thought he saw the faint outline of a person. It could have been either a reploid or a human, he wasn't sure. He couldn't make any features out using just his plain eyesight. He could get a better picture if he were to use his optic sensors to a more efficient capacity, however. He focused in on the individual. Something was odd about this though. Normally, X would've been able to make out this person. But the darkness around him wasn't normal. It seemed to eclipse everything. The figure became shrouded in darkness, completely invisible to X's vision. That's when X was struck with true terror. He got an odd feeling from this person. He realized who it was, but it didn't feel the same.

"He's back! But...I wonder. Is his purpose evil, or does he still remember our agreement? It feels odd though...I can almost feel his thirst for power. I have to take care of this before it gets out of hand!" X shouted, running for the door.


	4. Take Your Fate

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 3  
_"Take Your Fate"_  
By MEGAMANX411

The plan was perfect. It was absolutely perfect. Metal was so shocked that he didn't see it before. It was as plain as day, he should have seen it sooner. But as soon as he joined up with that other person, he realized the ulimate plan. Ultimate was definitely the most appropriate term for this sort of scheme. When Metal thought about it, it was pure genius. Back when he was in Dr. Wily's lab, a phase that Metal could barely remember, the main thing that came to mind was his hatred for Zero. However, he also knew one other thing, but this fact he could almost _feel_ as if it were a part of him.

Metal was in fact, a copy of sorts. His design was pirated from Mega Man X, the legendary creation of Dr. Light. How did Dr. Wily get ahold of the schematics? That fact was unsure, even to Metal. He merely assumed that he stole them or duplicated them somehow, by having one of his cronies examine Dr. Light's work. The main thing was that Metal wasn't a pure copy. His design, although similar in almost every respect, was altered a bit to suit Dr. Wily's nature. The maker, so to speak, put his own feelings and thoughts into his creation. Dr. Light's creation, Mega Man X, was a symbol of peace and justice. X symbolized all of the goodness and light. His emotions seemed to reflect that.

Metal, on the other hand, due to Dr. Wily's cruelty and negligence, was left broken and alone. His bitterness and hatred was a product of that. Regardless of that though, they both stemmed from the same fundamental design points. In that sense, Metal and X could almost be considered brothers, or perhaps even twins. Based on their previous encounter, X discovered that he could almost sense and feel Metal's presence. He could see what Metal was thinking. It was almost like just experience another extension of himself, like that information was already stored within him.

In that respect, Metal could almsot be considered an extension of X. That would be the most fair statement, as much as Metal would hate to admit it. He despised admitted the fact that he was a copy. But that simply didn't matter now. No, in fact, it was essential to his plan. With the information he recived from his informant, Metal should be able to gain new powers. He would literally become unstoppable, and this time, he would be able to overtake X, Zero, and Axl. All he required was the proper window. And that opportunity just presented itself.

Metal gazed into the Maverick Hunter HQ. Due to some strange effect that his so-called "partner" caused, Metal noticed that everything was pitch black. It wasn't even that late, but still, everything was shrouded in a veil of darkness. What was more unsettling though, was the fact that sensors were also blind. Many scanners and locating devices had somehow been jammed. It wasn't any usual sort of interference either. This gave everyone at Maverick Hunter HQ a terrible feeling. Waves of panic began to overtake many of the trainees, and even the more experienced Hunters were a little surprised.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. A wall had literally been blown apart, and the deafeaning roar of the explosion knocked lots of things over. However, no one came through it. Everyone's attention was instantly attracted to the site of the ruckus, but there was nothing. Even if it was pitch black, no one would be able to get through that room undeteceted. There were people all over it, crowding the entire room. Unless it was a bodiless entity with no mass, it would have definitely brushed up agianst someone. But there was nothing.

That's when X suddenly got a horrible feeling. He suddenly kenw what was going on, however, he no longer could stop it. He took far to look into it, and he simply knew that the person was going to get away. Still though, he had to race down there. He had to at least get an understanding of why he was being bombarding with this fear. He knew where to go. The Equipment Room section of the R&D Lab. It was a room X spent quite a bit of time in, moreso than Zero or Axl at least. As soon as he got down there, the lights came back on. The sensors from both the base and of all the Reploids inside starting functioning again. That's when he saw it.

He saw a blur of black. A figure raced with incredible speed out of the base, passing X without so much as a glance. But what frightened X was the terrible look in that figure's demonic eyes. It was familiar in a sense, but that's what made it so much more unsettling. The person he had seen must have undergone some chaotic change to cause this. X then turned his head, his blue helmet reflecting the light that now hung in the room. What he saw made his mouth gape open. With what was lost, the person was stole it would have a serious edge.

It shouldn't have been a big deal. No one else would have been able to use those things anyway. No one else could have. But X knew otherwise. This time around, there was a very valid reason to have fear. He had to formulate a plan. As soon as that person was ready, destruction and chaos would follow soon afterward.


	5. Forgotten

Ok, ok...well, it has been awhile since I updated. I really apologize for that. And I don't usually put disclaimers in, but I decided to include one for a change. Anyway, thanks all for your reviews on my fics! Had to get that out of the way first. With this story, I've got a bunch of ideas going, so hopefully I'll be able to finish it somewhat fast (I have been busy though). I am thinking of doing multiple endings as well, but I'm not sure on that yet. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

**

* * *

**

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 4  
_"Forgotten"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Metal had succeeded in his plan. Now was the time to strike. All he had to do now was orchestrate his vengeance, and fulfill the other part of his plan. The dark figure that appeared before him was strong, but Metal didn't plan on serving him. His plan was far from it. He wanted to overthrow him.

"You've done well thus far. Now just kill the Hunters," the figure hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Metal muttered, a sadistic grin creeping onto his face. _As soon as I kill them, I'll kill you next... _he thought.

With the powers that Metal just gained, he was ready to fight. He would kill X, Zero, and Axl, and thoroughly enjoy every second of it. And if the situation proved it necessary, he would probably kill their navigators too. After that though, he would set his sights on the person who gave him this plan. He admitted that the ideas he gave were brilliant. The heist that Metal pulled off was successful largely because of that figure.

Still though, he had no plans whatsoever in serving this person. He had the power to overthrow him with ease, or at least that's what Metal thought. He didn't quite understand the extent of that figure's powers, but then again, Metal was a rather cocky person. He did just gain quite a bit of power from X. The genius of it was, it stemmed from his design entirely. To use this power, he merely had to acquire it from X in the first place. The creations of Dr. Light would now be used against X.

The capsules that Dr. Light left behind for X all contained armor pieces of sorts. Each one had a diferent armor upgrade, but the most powerful set of completed armor that X contained was the Ulimate Armor. He did have many other sets of armor though, all with their own unique abilities. Metal, because he stemmed from the same design as X, could interface with all of them. He could utilize their powers. That alone made him a force to be reckoned with, but Metal might also gain new attacks if he combined his current powers with those weapons. Considering the fact that he was already a formidable oppoenent, this new information came as a huge shock. Armed with that gear, he should be able to kill all of them. Still though, a feeling of hollowness ran through Metal. He couldn't quite place it though. It felt like there was a great hole piercing his heart, almost as if his being was no longer complete.

"What the hell...is this..?" Metal whispered, clutching his chest.

He quickly shook his head and regained his composure. He couldn't let this get to him. He was too close to let things slip away from them time time around. Last time, he had a chance to finish them...or at least, that's the way Metal remembered things now. Somehow, his memories seemed to have been skewed from his intense hate. There was a person before who could save Metal from those intense feelings of malice. There was someone who could save him. But he no longer remembered that person.

"Time to get to work."

Back at Maverick Hunter HQ, X was frantically trying to get everything he could for battle. There had to be something he could do, or at least that's what he was thinking. There had to be something that X could do to fend off the attack. He knew what was coming, but he just couldn't admit it. This was more horrifying than anything else, and he knew that there was a big chance that he would lose. Actually, he was more worried about whether or not he and his friends might die from this. If he had to die to save his friends, so be it...but he wasn't about to let Alia, Zero, Pallette, Axl, or Layer die. It wasn't as if X guessed about Metal's deeds. He simply knew. The information came to him, and X wasn't even trying to think about it. It was like the thoughts were literally forced into him, ripping their way through his psyche. He felt like his mind was going to collapse from the strain.

"I can't let him kill anyone!" X screamed, gearing up for battle.

Alia, worried about X's condition, rushed over and placed a hand on X's shoulder. Her blonde hair swayed quickly as she ran over, and her face displayed her obvious worry. Her body was shaking, not from any form of fatigue, but from fright and worry. She didn't know what was going on, she wanted answers, she saw that X was acting strange...it was all rather overwhelming. Things were happening so fast that she didn't know what to do, and that was a first for Alia. Zero, being more calm and reserved than X, casually walked over and searched for his weapons. He did notice that one of his Z-Sabers was stolen. He still had other weapons in his inventory (he gained multiple weapons from the 8th main Maverick incident, the mission involving Lumine), but still, the fact his Z-Saber was stolen was a setback. Nothing of Axl's was stolen though. No one else except X could quite figure out why though. It was simply because Metal was like the opposite of X. Whatever X could use, Metal could use. That was the theory anyway.

"Alia, you take Layer and Pallete and leave here. Metal will be back," X warned, his voice full of worry.

"What are you talking about X? Metal coming back? I thought you said he was reformed-"

"I said get out of here now! I don't want you to die!" X screamed, his eyes quivering.

"X...I..." Alia stammered, her voice becoming lost.

"X. What's going on?" Zero asked, his voice as cold as ice.

"It's Metal...or at least, it seems like him. I can't tell if it's him for real or not. I mean, I feel him, but this...this evil I sense. It's something else. The thing that scares me is that it seems like this evil is doing its work through Metal..." X explained.

"If he's coming, we'll just fight him like last time!" Axl shouted, trying to raise everyone's spirits.

"It'll be harder this time...Metal...seems to have gotten stronger than before. He's stolen some very valuable parts...and that will make him near impossible to defeat. I'm afraid that maybe...this time, we won't be able to avoid as much bloodshed..." X whispered.

Before X could get Alia, Layer, and Pallette to evacuate the building, let alone the other trainee Hunters, a shadow fell over Maverick Hunter HQ. A grim feeling washed over everyone. Feelings of despair rode in on the darkness. A new fear rose in everyone, and the inevitable terror before them bore the name Metal. Things could fall apart in any instant. If X faltered for just a moment, it could lead to the loss of Alia, Layer, Pallette, Axl, Zero, or any of the other Maverick Hunter staff/trainees. This truly would be one of his most difficult tests.

"Metal...I guess you've come back..." X commented, his voice somewhat soft.

"X. My other half. Nice to see you again. Unlike you though, I'm not such a wuss. So it looks like you're going to die," Metal replied, an evil smirk appearing on his face.

"I do remember you Metal. But I don't remember that smile, or this feeling I'm getting from you. This isn't you. You're no servant boy..." X answered, trying to reason with his opponent.

"Shut up! I serve no one. You were adored by your creator, and he was there for you. Mine treated me like shit. I'm only evening the score by taking what should've been mine. And after I've killed you, I will be the true original. And you Zero...I haven't forgotten about you. I'll still kill you for what you did to me before...and while I'm at it, I may as well kill the rest of you. It will be a fitting start for my role as the new ultimate Reploid," Metal decalred, his eyes shining with an intense evil.

With that, Metal engaged his Ultimate Armor. Unlike X's armor though, which seemed to have a light of radiance around it, there was no feeling of goodness. Only feelings of despair and malice emanated from this power. Metal's armor took on a similar form to X's, but it appeared harder, darker...more fitting for him. The wings that sprouted from his back were not the same either. They were almost like bat wings. With that new armor, Metal almost appeared like some sort of devil. Or perhaps it was a fallen angel? The malice and evil that came from this armor didn't seem to belong to Metal.

"I'll kill you...all of you!"


	6. Unleashed

Ok! Onto the 5th chapter, though it's technically the 6th if you count the prologue...anyway...I hope there are people out there who like this fic! And for those of you who have reviewed it...THANK YOU! I'm really surprised that my character Metal has sparked an interest in anyone. I guess I just wanted to cut loose in a story, since I normally don't make a protagonist dark and profane. However, I would like to bring something up:

Attention all artists! I have a very humble request of you! If someone (who has a similar style to the Mega Man X artwork) would be interested in drawing pictures of characters/scenes from this fanfiction, I would greatly appreciate it. I would someday love to do a full-fledged manga of this, but I would need some serious support. I have some concept art myself, but I'm not that good of an artist. Anyway, if anyone's interested, feel free. With that...onto the story!

* * *

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 5  
_"Unleashed"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Metal stared down his opponents. There were six of them standing there, three of them he had faced before. Zero, Axl, and X were all pretty tough, but Metal knew their strengths thoroughly now. Also, he had quite the edge with his new powers. The Ultimate Armor that was meant for X now was being worn by Metal, and his power was increased greatly because of it. However, Metal still didn't know what would happen if he engaged his Hyper Mode while wearing that armor already. The only thing he guessed is that it would make him even stronger, but he didn't know by how much.

"So. Which one of you fags wants to go first?" Metal declared, a grin appearing on his smug face.

"Metal, listen to..." X began.

Before those words could even leave X's lips, Metal rushed over to the blue hunter and body slammed him with impressive force. X was sent flying back into the wall, and the wall cracked from the strain of X being smashed against it. Metal then ran up by next and rammed his fist into X's abdomen, knocking him against the wall again. He then grabbed X by the neck and flung him across the room like a rag. Axl tried to stop Metal by firing his guns, but Metal somehow managed to dodge each and every single bullet without even looking in Axl's direction. Metal slowly turned around to face Axl, and he gave him an evil smile.

Zero rushed over and tried tocut Metal down with his saber, but the dark Reploid swayed from side to side, avoiding the saber attacks wtih minimal effort. He then grabbed Zero by the throat, raised him up a little, punched him the stomach, let him go, and then did a super-fast spin kick, sending the crimson hunter sailing over to where X was. Both X and Zero quickly got back on their feet and rushed Metal simultaneously. The blue hunter rushed him from one side and threatened to blast Metal with his X-Buster, while Zero rushed him from the other side and tried to slash at Metal.

Metal quickly did a sweeping quick, knocking over X, Zero, and Axl. He then picked up Axl by the legs, swung him around, and slammed him down on top of X. Metal then vaulted himself high into the air, and started coming down with a driving knee attack. He was aiming straight at Alia. Zero quickly regained his footing and launched himself into the air. He tried his best to slash at Metal in the air, however, with a quick spin kick, Zero was sent crashing back down. Metal gracefully positioned back into his previous attack, and started descending towards Alia.

"I won't let you hurt her!" X screamed, throwing himself in front of Alia.

X's eyes started to burn with determination, and his being was almost overcome with his strong desire to protect Alia. It wasn't rage or fury driving him, it was his intense kindness that fueled his passion. X's body began to glow brighter and brigher as he collected vast amounts of energy, and he slowly aimed his X-Buster at the diving darkness. With the loud bang of X's discharge, the giant buster blast flew at Metal. However, the dark assassin merely grinned. He was actually enjoying the prospect of going up against his counterpart's best efforts.

With what seemed like minimal effort, Metal dove straight through X's attack. He didn't even flinch as he continued his descent, he only purused his murderous desires. At the last moment, X managed to push Alia out of harm's way, but he wasn't so lucky himself. Metal's knees drove straight into X's back, and there was an intensely loud snapping sound heard. X let out a piercing scream of agony, and he fell over face first. He slowly tried to get back to his feet, despite the intense pain. Metal then set his sights on Layer and Pallette. With a look of malice on his face, he engaged his "Buster Ball" attack.

Metal's "Buster Ball" was kind of like a hyper-charged spiked-ball that was fired from a cannon. Simply put, it was like instead of firing energy, it was firing a super-dense metallic spiked-ball. Not only that though, Metal could change its direction instantaneously, and its velocity was so ludicrous that it boggled the mind. Its desctructive power? Unfathomable. That was entirely part of the reason why it was an outlawed weapon. As another act of defiance, X latched himself onto Metal's arms, trying to stop him from attacking.

"P-please...stop this..." X heaved.

"Get off my arm, bitch," Metal shouted, his eyes aflame.

Before Metal had time to pay attention to anything else, Axl and Zero rushed in again. Zero raised his saber quickly, and tried to bring it down with as much power as he could. The saber did manage to inflict some damage on Metal, but what was so strange was that the damage was entirely minimal. Even if Metal was wearing such powerful armor, Zero was powerful enough to cause some damage. Metal looked back at Zero with a look containing more annoyance than pain. Axl tried to follow up with his own attack, but his bullets didn't inflict much damage on Metal either. He was merely playing with them!

With a quick motion of his arm, Metal cast X aside. The blue hunter was once again hurled into the wall, but this time, Metal went over to make sure he wouldn't get up again. Metal angrily stomped on X's neck as hard as he possibly could. There was a loud cracking sound, and moans of pain, but the demonic robot merely smiled. Zero even ran his saber through Metal's body in order to get the assassin to stop, but he didn't even slow down. What horrible power could have possibly been fueling this monster? Zero slashed and stabbed over and over, but Metal didn't even seem to pay attention to it. Suddenly, Metal stopped torturing X. Mega Man X, considered the most powerful being in all the world, was reduced to a heap on the floor. Perhaps it was his incredible kindness that kept him from releasing his full power, or perhaps he simply didn't want to fight Metal? Whatever the case, he certainly didn't look fit to fight any more for the time being.

Metal turned to face Zero and Axl. His eyes still blazed with horrible demonic fury. The light shining in his eyes was unlike anything else in this world. It was so terrifying and evil. Could a being be so cruel? Whatever transformation had taken place within Metal must have been one of the most vile things imaginable. In an instant, Metal was right next to Axl. Axl may have been promoted to a high-ranking Maverick Hunter rather quickly, but that he didn't mean he was without fear. He was certainly showing he had plenty of that now.

"I remember you, little bitch. You're the one that shot my eye from before. Time for a little payback," Metal hissed.

Metal jammed his fist into Axl's abdomen with amazing force. It almost seemed like he was going to rip all the way throgh Axl's body, but instead, he just kept on slamming him over and over. He then grabbed Axl's head, and drove it down into his knee as hard as he could. Blood started to splash around as Metal proceeded to beat Axl over and over. He kicked and punched repeatedly, and kept on striking Axl even when he was on the ground. When Axl was on the ground, Metal quickly put his knee on Axl's neck, and started to pull on his head. He was threatening to rip his head off!

Zero obviously couldn't stand for this. Something had to be done. Even if he was the only one left. But then, he noticed that some blasts came from somewhere else. Pallette and Alia both shot at Metal, trying to get him to stop. Layer even had her rapier drawn. Metal stopped what he was doing, leaving the seriously injured Axl on the ground. He turned to face Zero, Alia, Layer, and Pallette. In a couple seconds, Metal appeared by Layer and Pallette. A wicked grin emerged on his face once more. It seemed as though he gained such pleasure through this torture. With a swift spin quick, he hit both Layer and Pallette. The force behind it was intense and brutal, and the two navigators were sent hurdling backwards. Layer and Pallette did have some power to brag about, but they weren't as well-trained as the famous Maverick Hunters X and Zero. They could easily wipe out lower level Mavericks, but Metal was not exactly someone to take lightly. That just left Alia and Zero.

"Alia, get out of here. Try to get something to help us. I'll take care of this," Zero commented, his voice still cool.

Zero turned to face Metal. His blonde hair swayed elegantly as he moved. His emerald-green eyes focused intently on Metal, and he refused to look away. Unlike X, Zero could handle any sort of task with a clear mind. He had a lot of power on his side, and he had the attitude to back it up. Zero was by no means someone to trifle with. Seeing as how Metal not only took out Axl and X, but also harmed Layer and Pallette was inexcusable. Zero was not about to let that pass.

"Heh...you're still puttin' on that act, eh Zero? Why don't you go back to whatever boy band you came from?" Metal teased.

Zero couldn't believe how Metal thought this was some kind of game. He had seriously injured Axl and X, and he hurt Layer and Pallette. That was horrible. X was even holding back to an extent, Zero felt that much. His anger was flaring. He had to take care of this menace. He had the feeling that there was something else behind this whole attack, like there was something else orchestrating this whole ordeal, but that didn't matter now. He was pissed, and he was going to get back at the attacker.

"You're in no position to talk. You're just a stubborn, idiotic child. Any moron can kill. You just use your past as an excuse. You're just a child calling out for his daddy," Zero replied, his naturally calm demeanor giving way to anger.

Metal's face grew even darker at that last comment. That was clearly crossing the line. He knew Zero had guts, but that last statement really got his blood boiling. No one had talked to him that way before, and based on the way Metal was, no one really wanted to if they wanted to live that long. Metal would make him pay. He would make him pay dearly.

"What the fuck did you say? You don't have the fucking right to talk about my past, bitch. You have no clue, and you never will," Metal hissed.

The tension was growing and growing. It almost felt like the very room was going to explode. That's when it happened. Zero's body was encased in a strange light. A spherical collection of light surrounded his being, and massive amounts of energy was being collected. Suddenly, wings sprouted from the sphere. They were dark and foreboding, like the wings of some kind of enraged demon. Next came Zero himself, but it wasn't quite the same Zero. It truly was Absolute Zero, the incredibly powerful incarnation of the famous Maverick Hunter. His Hyper Mode was engaged. Zero was, to be blunt, really pissed off. Zero's hands turned into fearsome metallic claws, and even his boots had spikes on them. He resembled a sort of twisted, vampiric creature now.

And yet, there was someone far away who still managed to smile at this. His face was shrouded in veils of darkness, but still, his happiness seemed to be evident.

"Everything is going well. Who will win? Will Metal, X's other half, beat the legendary Zero? Or will Zero retire yet another Mavierck? Either way, I'm sure that naive Metal will keep on fighting as long as he's forgotten about the girl he cared about."

Behind the figure, a girl could be seen. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. She continually tried to reach out to Metal, yet had no success in doing so. When would her voice finally be heard? Would that be what was needed to free Metal of this? What would she have to do to stop this? Whatever the case, she wanted to stop Metal, to save him.


	7. Fury

Ok! I'm onto the next chapter of Return of Metal! For those of you who have read the previous story, I sincerely hope you enjoy this one. This time around, I'm going further into the action. The fight scene continues! And it's gonna be brutal! Also, my requests for artists still stands, for anyone who is interested!

* * *

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 6  
_"Fury"  
_By MEGAMANX411

Metal merely grinned at the transformed Zero. Either he didn't understand just how much Zero increased in power, or he was just cocky. Metal seemed to be glad that Zero transformed. If he could humiliate him in this form, the satisfaction would be increased ten fold. The satisfaction of defeating Zero, the so-called "masterpiece" of Dr. Wily...that was something Metal lusted for. He wanted to not only kill Zero. He wanted to utterly destroy him.

"So you turned into some gay-ass vampire wannabe. Big fucking deal," Metal scoffed, turning his gaze over to Alia, who was still running away. "You know...I've heard that X likes that bitch. Maybe I should violate her in everyway possible, and then kill her. I could give her insides back to X as a present. Sound like a good idea Zero?"

The high-ranking Maverick Hunter was horrified at Metal's evil intentions. He could deal with things in a cool manner most of the time, but this time, he was getting really pissed off. He didn't care what reasoning Metal had behind his attacks. He couldn't allow for this to pass. He had to kill him, right here and now. He had the power on his side, or at least he hoped so. His Absolute Zero form boasted quite a bit of power, and he intended to bring Metal down. They both just spent some time staring each other down. Zero didn't even reply to Metal's remark.

Suddenly, there was a violent flash of energy. Zero clenched his claws tightly, grinding his teeth simultaneously. Metal followed suit. They didn't scream or create any noise. They remained perfectly serious. A look of fury was plastered onto Zero's face. Metal's guise was one of malevolence. It was like a battle of two horrific demons. They were both covered in shadowy auras, like darkness itself was their power. Metal began to smirk. He was enjoying this immensely. The pleasure of fighting, the thrill of killing...it was all coming back to him. It didn't feel as it did before though; it felt somehow darker. Either way, he was satisfied for the moment, and that suited his impulsive nature.

Instantly, Zero rushed at Metal, his claw poised to rip off Metals head. Metal quickly dodged the attack, and gracefully went into a thrusting kick, knocking Zero backwards. The Maverick Hunter angrily kicked himself off the ground, positioning himself for another assault. Heused all his might and speed to push himself into a dashing slash attack, rushing at Metal faster than the eye could see. The dark assassin wasn't able to dodge in time, and his side was mauled by the Maverick Hunter. Metal spat out a curse, grabbed Zero's leg, and threw him against the wall. The force of Zero being hit against the wall actually shattered not just that portion of the wall, but the entire foundation felt the shock!

Metal rushed again, trying to slam Zero against the wall again. However, Zero quickly kicked upwards, going into a kind of circular motion, his whole body gracefully moving. His spiked boots dug into Metal's chest, ripping off some of his armor. Metal flew backwards a bit from the powerful kick, but he caught himself with his hands, threw himself up, and then dove back at Zero. He prepared himself for a powerful diving punch attack, with all of his murderous fury focuses solely on Zero. The Maverick Hunter barely managed to dodge the attack, but the force of the punch actually demolished the floor entirely! They were both falling to the next floor down, exchanging punches and kicks as they descended! Their wings kept them steady as they descended, but they were more concerned with their attacks.

Their punches were so fast that it was impossible to even discern that they were even striking. Zero would slash with his claws, Metal would quickly dodge, retalliate with his own attack, Zero would gracefully avoid the attack, counter, and Metal would block, and so on. The attacks were like some form of brutal poetry realized in life. They ocassionally landed a blow, ripping at each other, but they were just about even in the amount of attacks they landed. However, as soon as they landed on the next floor, Metal stopped. He gave Zero a malicious grin.

Suddenly, Metal engaged his buster weapon. Zero kept on his guard. Metal launched the buster ball, but this time, its speed was even more unreal than before. Zero watched as the weapon effortlessly went in all directions, zooming in to try and maul the Maverick Hunter. Zero quickly ducked to avoid the first blow, jumped to avoid the second, swayed to his right to avoid the third, and started running towards Metal. He was trying to get him to be careless enough to hit himself with his own attack. Metal only smiled at Zero's efforts. As soon as the ball was about to strike Zero, he got out of the way. However, the ball stopped in a split second, and went back in Zero's direction.

However, just as he dodged the weapon again, Metal appeared behind him and threw him against the wall one more time. This time, Zero didn't have enough time to avoid the attack, and the buster ball dug itself into Zero's chest. Zero spat a furious curse, but then exhibited a shocking display of power. In one swift motion, he cast the weapon aside, and grabbed the chain that it was connected to. He pulled as hard as he could, catching Metal off guard. Zero then rushed forward, his fist in position to strike. In one powerful swing, Zero brought down his fist, smacking Metal straight upside the head. The dark robot was thrust against a table, utterly destroying it with the force of his body slamming into it.

"You're gonna pay for that, bitch..." Metal hissed, engaging another form of attack.

Anyone who was familar with X's fighting abilities were undoubtedly aware of the powers he possessed. X obviously understood the powers of the Nova Strike, but his close allies were aware how destructive it was as well. Now, Zero did realize that Metal stole the Ultimate Armor. However, he didn't exactly count on Metal knowing on how to engage its abilities. If Metal did know how to use the Nova Strike, the results would be catastrophic. It truly was a power that was not meant for the wicked. Suddenly, fears were realized. Wings on Metal's back spred apart. Zero's eyes widened as he saw Metal preparing the attack.

Shadows began to collect around Metal. The darkness consumed him. It was becoming impossible for Zero to see, even his sensors were being blocked out. It was like the very night itself was a weapon in Metal's arsenal. Suddenly, Metal shot forward. Zero reamined motionless as he felt the amazing force rocket through him. Even in his Ultimate form, that was some serious damage. He began to hunch over, clutching his side. Luckily, Metal didn't hit Zero straight on. The force of the attack only skimmed Zero's side, but it still felt like his body was fried. His right arm and right leg both were racked with pain, but luckily they were still movable. He gritted his teeth in anger. Before he could react though, Metal came rushing back on the other side. Zero felt the same agony rush through his left side. It was so immensely horrific, like his body went through a hellish torture that nothing in existence could compare to.

"Time to finish you off..." Metal hissed, preparing to hit Zero again.

Suddenly, something latched onto Metal. It was Mega Man X! Somehow, the blue Maverick Hunter regained consciousness, and rushed back down to the fight. He had to stop Metal from killing Zero. That's where his plan came in. While he was out, memories and visions flooded into X. They were all about a girl, that Metal apparently wanted to protect. Now X understood why Metal was fighting. The girl was the one who kept Metal's lust for killing check. With her gone, his heart no longer had her influence. But Metal somehow forgot about her. The memories were locked in his head, but for some reason, he couldn't access them. They were sealed off by some other force. However, Mega Man X still had access to them.

"Please, stop this Metal! You are forgetting your promise!" X shouted, trying to get the crazed assassin to stop.

"The only promise I made was to myself, to kill you. Get off," Metal commanded, his voice firm.

X wouldn't give up. He couldn't let Metal go on his rampge. He wasn't there to hear his comments, but because he was somehow connected with Metal, he did know that he said it. And it horrified him to no end. He couldn't allow Alia to be hurt. Thankfully, when he woke up, he did rush Alia, Pallette, Layer, and Axl all to safety before rushing back down to pursue Metal. He had to get them out of the way first. But now, he thought he could reason with Metal, because he knew something that would change who Metal's enemy was.

"You're forgetting about Goth! That girl you swore to protect! Remember? You promised to protect her! You promised her that you would stop killing people! Metal, stop this! What would she think of you? You should be ashamed of yourself!" X screamed.

Suddenly, Metal stopped. It hit him. Memories of Goth came flooding back into him. He realized what he had done, and what he was about to do. He looked down at his hands. He was horrified to look at them. They had been doing work that he swore he would never do. He went back on his word, and he forgot about the one he cared about most. Feelings of anger and regret coursed through his body. There was no way to atone for this, at least, not that he could think of. He knew though, that there was something he had to take care of. The person that convinced him to do this. He had to kill him, and reclaim Goth.

"X...I...I'm..." Metal began, his voice failing him.

Metal never really apologize before. He tried to now, but his words were failing him. His heart felt so weighted down with remorse that he couldn't take it. He glanced over at Zero, who was cooling down to his normal form. He lowered his head in shame. Quickly, Metal turned to the exit, gritted his teeth angrily, and made another vow.

"Sigma...you son of a bitch. You made me ruin my promise. You took Goth away from me. You made me fight when I swore I would stop. For that, you will be the final person I kill. X, Zero...when this is over...I want you to kill me...wait for me after I kill him," Metal declared, running off.


	8. Metal's Origins

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 7  
_"Metal's Origins"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Dr. Wily paced around his lab, muttering to himself in a low tone. His grey hair was even more crazy today than it was in previous days, and his lab coat was filthy. His hands were covered with oil and cuts, and a strong sense of fatigue washed over him. Because today, he had worked virtually non-stop on some projects that he considered "masterpieces." The first of which was Zero. He couldn't believe how close he was to being finished. All he really needed was to run a quick diagnostic, then start him up. The initial programming was in place, and his CPU was ready to go. On the other hand, Wily's other project wasn't quite done yet.

Wily's lab was almost as ragged as he was. It was evident that he hadn't cleaned it in some time. The walls had a faint green glow to them due to the dim lights that remained, but besides that, visibility was relatively poor. Computer screens emanated a faded glow as they displayed immense and ridiculous equations and statistics. All around there were pipes, cords, computers...and two capsules. In one of them laid Zero, Dr. Wily's fabled work of art. In the other was another project that Wily had gotten started on. He was more proud of Zero, obviously, considering that the red monstrousity was his own masterpiece. This machine, however...was special in a different light. Somehow, just a litle earlier, Dr. Wily had managed to sneak a look at some blueprints that his rival Dr. Light had made.

They were astounding. They rivaled his own creation! The designs for that machine...were incredible. So, to get even with his foe, Dr. Wily decided to do a little copying. He created his own adaptation of Dr. Light's work. So, that was how he started constructing Metal. He thought it was fitting, after all. He couldn't wait to see Dr. Light's face when he saw that his precious creation had been copied over, and that Dr. Wily managed to create another powerful machine besides. It was all too perfect. Still, Dr. Wily was suffering from one thing--his old age. He couldn't deny the fact that he was feeling the effects of becoming eldery, and he knew he would have to finish his projects quickly, while he could still do it. He wanted to be there when his greatest day would come. All thanks to a little scheme he devised earlier...

* * *

Approximately one year ago... 

Dr. Light shuffled around his lab. He was feeling the effects of his age. He wanted to make one more robot, one that he would be able to leave the future to. There was Mega Man for this age, but he wanted to make sure that the future had a champion as well---that's where Mega Man X came in. He would be Dr. Light's greatest creation...a robot built with a "soul," with the ability to think and feel. Dr. Light sighed lightly as he overlooked his blueprints one more time. He couldn't believe he had successfully planned it out.

Unfortunately for him, he was being watched. A familar dark-armored robot wearing a grimace peered through the window. He knew his orders. Bass, one of Wily's best robots, was sent out on a little reconaissance mission. He wasn't supposed to fight Mega Man, much to his dismay. He found this line of work so boring. He wanted a challenge. But since he did have to obey Dr. Wily to an extent, he eventually gave in. Besides, he kind of wanted to see Dr. Light's new creation--a new Mega Man to fight against? A challenge like that made a familar smirk appear on his face. He couldn't wait. When Dr. Light was out of sight, Bass quickly copied over the blueprints and bolted back to Dr. Wily's. He too wanted to see what this would lead to.

* * *

The capsule labeled "Metal" wasn't quite as glorious as the other. It was just a spare that Wily needed for the time being. It was still fit for operation, however, so Wily paid little attention to it. He still had to finish his current project, anyway. After Zero was fully complete, then he would be able to finish Metal. And that would be his ultimate day of triumph. Zero, the more prized creation, looked like he was merely sleeping. His crimson armor looked like it was a brilliant flame, and it was properly accentuated by his dazzling golden hair. Bass had commented numerous times that he looked "girly" but Wily paid little attention to him. After all, Bass was going to be obsolete, so why did he care? 

Metal, on the other hand, was looking far darker. His black armor looked reminiscent of an eerie midnight, and his black hair matched perfectly. He didn't have armor coverings for everything yet, and the wiring was not fully complete either. He still lacked some special components, but for the most part, he still resembled the final product. Bass had more compliments for that robot, saying he looked "cool" and "kick-ass," but again, Wily paid little attention. He was too busy. Dr. Wily shot a glance over at the computer screen that was connected to Zero's capsule. A broad grin came across Wily's face.

"Looks like it's time for you to wake up, my masterpiece..." Dr. Wily muttered, coughing afterward.

Dr. Wily pressed some buttons on the keyboard, and instantly, things stirred to life. Lights came on, sounds buzzed, and the capsule opened. There was a loud hiss as the capsule cover moved away, revealing Dr. Wily's creation--Zero. He looked like he was still sleeping. Dr. Wily sighed lightly as he looked at his creation. He took a glance at the computer screen. It read: "FIVE MINUTES TO AWAKENING."

"Five minutes, eh? Then I'll go see how my other project is coming along," Dr. Wily muttered, making his way to the other capsule.

Dr. Wily's fingers blazed across the computer's keyboard, inputting login information at an intense rate. His eyes shone with curiousity, and he couldn't wait to see how things were coming along. The fruits of his labor were within reach. He started to boot-up his other creation, and decided to take a look at his diagnostics. The computer screen displayed all of his information and statistics:

**Name**: "Metal"

**Designation**: Metal Omicron.

**Unit Identification**: X-01.

**Design Schematics ID**: Omicron.

**Central Processing Unit**: Online.

**System Memory**: Incomplete.

**All Sensors**: Functioning At 75 Percent Capacity.

**Body Armor**: Functioning at 50 Percent Capacity.

**Legs (Stability System/Boosters)**: Functioning at 60 Percent Capacity.

**Arms (Weapon Systems)**: Offline, Non-functional.

**Energy Core**: Critical Malfunction Detected, System Failure Imminent.

**Warning! This model is not fully completed, and may not function as desired. Its core processors are unstable, and it suffers from critical system errors. If activated, repair measures must be taken. Basic survival is possible, but fighting capabilitieswill not up to maximum.**

"Bah! Not finished yet...I will have to make some adjustments before I can properly activate him..." Dr. Wily concluded, rubbing his chin.

One projet was finished, the other was on the way. Dr. Wily was a bit disappointed that one project still wasn't yet complete. It seemed as though the grand day of triumph still was a little ways off. He couldn't comprehend why Bass liked Metal better though. He wasn't complete, and Zero was far more powerful for the time being. He supposed it was because Bass though Metal looked "cooler" or something to that effect. Nevertheless, Zero was activated, and soon, he would be fully animated. Dr. Wily could hardly wait to start issuing orders to his new creation. He was then struck by a brilliant idea. A sadistic smirk emerged on his face as he brought his finger to a communication device he kept handy.

"Bass, come here immediately. I have something for you," Dr. Wily barked, becoming more and more anxious.

Within moments, Dr. Wily could hear the sound of boots hitting the floor. The corridor was a bit too shadowy to see in, but soon enough, Bass emerged from the darkness. Dr. Wily had to admit that he was proud back when he created Bass. He had discovered an element that he referred as "Bassnium" and proceeded to built the robot that would ultimately destroy Mega Man. Unfortunately for him, that was not the case. Bass had fought against Mega Man several times, but had never successfully killed his foes. Dr. Wily was more angered at the fact that Bass had given him a lot of attitude though, and had defied him despite his programming.

_Oh well...at least now I'll get good use out of him_, thought Dr. Wily.

"What the hell do you want?" Bass snapped, narrowing his eyes on his creator.

Dr. Wily smiled once again. Bass suddenly got an odd feeling. He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He preferred to keep his arrogant attitude, however.

"You see, Bass, I brought you here for the special unveiling of Zero," Dr. Wily announced.

"Zero? That's what you're calling him? That's a pretty weak name..." Bass muttered.

"Aha, but you see, he's already been activated. In a few short moments, he'll be awakened. You can interact with your new brother...and I have something else in mind as well..." Dr. Wily whispered, reaching for a device in his pocket.

Dr. Wily pulled out some kind of remote device, and pressed a single green button on it. Instantly, doors closed. Reinforced frames went over them. Dr. Wily knew that Bass could never harm him, and he would have a hell of a time trying to break those doors, so he would be fine. He didn't think Zero would harm him either...after all, he did include that in his programming, and he was his creator after all. Unfortunately for Dr. Wily though, he hadn't counted on how much free will was involved. Slowly, a figure rose from the capsule. A hand clenched the side of the resting bed, and Zero stood up on his own.

Dr. Wily marveled. Bass scoffed. There stood Zero, the newest of Dr. Wily's creations...his red armor surely looked fantastic. He was taller than Dr. Wily's other models, and appeared to have an older frame as well. He appeared like an older teenager, judging by his face. His elegant blonde hair gracefully flowed down. However, his eyes resonated with a malice that was all too familiar for Dr. Wily's robots. Zero looked at his hands. He then looked at the walls. He looked back at the capsule he was in. Then he looked over at Bass and Dr. Wily. Finally, Zero closed his eyes and decided to check for some information.

**Systems**: Normal, Functional.

**Query**: Can I Harm Humans?

**Response**: Yes.

Zero reopened his eyes and returned his gaze to Dr. Wily and Bass. He instantly recognized Dr. Wily as his creator and Bass as one of the doctor's previous creations. He had been created with knowledge about all of Dr. Wily's creations and exploits, and Dr. Wily wanted to install some extra things in him as well. One of which was his basic purpose: to destroy all his enemies, or get them to join his side. To do the second part of that, Dr. Wily had created a special program he liked to call the "Zero Virus." It was perfect. He was the most vicious warrior to begin with, complete with a full A.I., as well as a special program that could spread like a virus. It would quite literally override a robot's systems and brainwash them. However, that advanced artificial intelligence would prove to be Dr. Wily's undoing.

"Ah, Zero...my masterpiece. What is your mission?" Dr. Wily asked.

"To destroy my enemies," Zero replied bluntly.

_Heh...seems like he's just another robot that can only follow orders_, Bass thought.

Zero began to walk over towards Dr. Wily and Bass. A grin appeared on his face. He had no immediate weapons equipped, but his fists were dangerous enough. He had more crushing power in his fists than any robot previously created, and had far more power. He was a deadly opponent. Dr. Wily still smiled, but Bass was becoming a little more worried. He just knew Dr. Wily was going to pull something.

"Zero, fight Bass. I want to test your abilities," Dr. Wily ordered, pointing to Bass.

"I should've known you'd do this, you old bastard!" Bass shouted.

Zero didn't say a word. He just crept closer to them. Dr. Wily began to get more pale. He realized that he probably should've taken more countermeasures. That's when he realized he still had his restraining device. He fished it out of his pocket, just in case. If Zero so much as thought of harming him, he was ready to give him quite a shock. Zero walked up close to Bass and Dr. Wily. He stood facing Dr. Wily, staring him square in the eye.

"Why should I follow you? You're dead," Zero announced casually.

Dr. Wily didn't have time to scream, despite how much terror he felt. With a quick thrust of his arm, Zero dig his fist into Dr. Wily's abdomen. Dr. Wily looked at Zero in horror, and tried to use the restraining device. It didn't work. At least, it didn't stop Zero anyway. Zero still felt the shock, but it was not enough to even be considered a minor threat. The effects of the shock transferred over to Dr. Wily...it was bound to happen, seeing as how Zero's fist was dug into Dr. Wily's body. Blood poured out of the wound, and the evil smile remained plastered to Zero's face. With another quick motion, Zero threw Dr. Wily aside, and walked over towards Bass.

Bass mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it...this new creation actually killed Dr. Wily! He admitted that he could care less if the old fart kicked the bucket, but the fact that he actually DID it was horrifying. Bass then got a look at Zero's eyes. They were as red as his armor. Much more like a demon than anything else. Bass felt fear course through his body. He readied his buster and pointed it at Zero.

"Don't get any closer freak!" Bass shouted, trying to get Zero to back off.

Before Bass could fire, Zero appeared right next to him. Bass gulped loudly. Zero smiled once again. With a loud rip, Zero tore off Bass' buster arm. Synthetic blood and circuitry flew everywhere, and Bass clutched his wounded arm, screaming loudly. Zero then grabbed Bass' skull, and pulled it close to his face. He didn't say a word. He just looked at him for a moment. Still, Bass felt uneasy being probed by those horrific demon eyes. His arm still throbbed with pain. With another graceful motion, Zero ripped Bass in half. His legs fell over, and his torso went sailing another direction. It landed on another capsule. Bass, with the last bit of his energy, pressed on a button on that capsule. There was a hiss, and some lights came on. Bass grinned back at Zero...he was defiant right until his end.

"You...bastard...you'll pay...this guy...will do it for me..." Bass heaved, releasing someone who he hoped would avenge his death.

With that, another robot appeared. However, Metal didn't get himself out the capsule. He was still in a state of sleep-like conciousness. He wasn't complete, and certainly not fit to do battle yet...and with Zero? That was ludicrous. Metal's weapon systems weren't even functional yet, and he still suffered from some other errors. He needed to complete himself, quickly. Zero scanned this new robot. He didn't appear to be any threat. Metal slowly opened his eyes. There he stood. Zero. The red robot stared at Metal as if he weren't even worth the effort. And with that, he simply left. Metal didn't say anything. He felt really weak, as if he were ill. Zero easily ripped the door apart, and headed out on his own. As for Metal...well, he had to complete himself. He looked around the lab. He saw a bloody heap by his capsule. There were robotic parts and circuitry; it must've been another robot. He saw a human corpse nearby as well. That must've been Dr. Wily. Metal looked around the lab. He slowly picked himself up. He ran a diagnostic check.

"Seems like I need some more parts to be fully functional..." Metal announced, looking around.

Only some of the critical parts he needed were available in that room. Metal quickly grabbed whatever he needed, and fastened them to his body. That would help for the time being, anyway. He needed to finish the rest if he wanted to be fit for battle...but why? Why did he want to fight? That's what his basic programming told him, anyway. But Metal felt another strange sensation. Thought processes going against his programming...free will? Of course, seeing as he was just created, Metal wasn't fully aware of himself yet. He was still learning. One thing stayed in his mind though...those red eyes. Who was that robot? Yes, it was Zero. That much he knew. How did he know? He was created with the knowledge of his sibling. Wasn't he supposed to fight alongside him? That's what it seemed like. Yet Zero was complete and free, whilehe was broken...andalone. No one else was around. Only blood and broken parts were left in this room.

Metal felt envious of the red robot. Why should he be the complete one? Why wasn't he given as much attention? Why didn't Dr. Wily make him stronger, make him better? Why was Zero favored? Metal then began to experience his first emotions...unfortunately, they were anger and jealousy. He wanted to exact vengeance on Zero one day...no matter what he had to do. He swore he would get stronger. He would become the "masterpiece." That word resonated in Metal's mind. He remembered something from when he was being checked on by Wily.

_"Well, well...take a look at you...you won't be as good as Zero, but it'll be nice to see the look on Light's face when you're activated. You probably won't last long, after all, Zero is really your better half. But I suppose you'll have your uses..."_ Dr. Wily muttered.

Metal clenched his teeth. More anger came to him. Why couldn't he have been built stronger? Slowly but surely, Metal made his way outside. He didn't care where Zero went for the moment. For now, he wanted to get stronger. And so he began his quest for vengeance.

* * *

That was several years ago. In the present, Metal had already tried killing Zero...twice, actually. But he now had another enemy, and his name was Sigma. And he made a new vow...that he would defeat Sigma, and save a girl. He hoped that much would serve as his atonement. 


	9. Metal's Fated Hour

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 8  
_"Metal's Fated Hour"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Metal grinned as he surveyed the dark building. He wasn't quite sure how he knew preicely where Sigma was...he just felt it deep down. He supposed because he experienced Sigma's dark powers before, he was able to "feel" him in some way. He simply ran to the spot he felt that he was being guided. Despite his capacity for free will, Metal was being led around by some other stray feeling that he couldn't control--perhaps because of his own darkness, he was able to easily find another. More than anything, he wanted to save Goth and atone for what he had done previously. He was just thankful that he was able to find Sigma's hiding place so quickly...at least, it's were he thought Sigma was.

Unlike some of the previous places Sigma had dwelled in, this was far from being a palace. Sigma's other domiciles were simply gargantuan, but this building was far more run-down and old. In fact, it resembled some kind of archaic castle as opposed to what he usually resided in. Because it was pitch dark outside, it was really hard to make anything out--thanks to Metal's sensors though, he was able to distinguish some things still. Unlike the Maverick Hunters, he didn't have a spotter, so that meant he would only be able to rely on his basic optics and other sensors. The castle looked as dark as the night, and the structure looked as twsited and grim as its inhabitant. Metal, showing no fear, trudged inside.

There were no lights, no candles, no light sources of any kind. Everything was dark. Still, Metal proceeded deeper inward. The corridors remained straightforward, and the hallways that Metal walked down were pretty dank. There were rooms on the sides, but there was nothing of importance in any of them. Metal continued forward, walking ever closer to his final destination. He came to a flight of stairs and scaled them. His expression showed no sign of fear still. Determination and anger drove him wildly. He could barely contain the emotions housed in his body. He didn't even notice that he was clenching his right fist so tightly that blood began to trickle down.

Slowly but surely, Metal entered a large, dark room. Huge windows lined both walls, but it was so dark outside that they really didn't matter at all. Suddenly, clouds gathered in the skies. A thunderous boom rang through the air. Rain began to pour down heavily, and a lightning bolt struck the earth. The room was lit for an instant. That's when Metal saw a glimpse of something. At the back of the room stood a huge, dark, twisted throne...and the person sitting on it was equally dark and twisted. Sigma sat upon the throne, with all of the arrogance that one would expect from a crazed egomaniac like himself. A smug look remained plastered on his face. His face was just about all that was visible, or at least his mouth. His body was covered in black robes, and his eyes were also covered. Metal managed to catch a glimpse of Sigma's smile though--no matter, he was going down either way.

"I knew you'd be coming. You really are a wonder Metal," Sigma hissed.

Metal didn't even flinch. He stared Sigma down like everyone else he faced. Feelings of rage and anger, two of Metal's most powerful and familiar weapons, coursed through his body.

"You're dead," Metal replied.

"How can you kill someone who is already dead? You won't defeat me. You're already a part of my whole plan. You've been quite an effective and amusing tool thus far Metal. It's just strange I never found you before. It's too bad that you don't have any loyalty to me...but in any case, you'll still come to do my will," Sigma answered.

Metal scoffed. Do his will? Who does this guy think he is? Metal shook his head and returned his foe's arrogance with his own. He wouldn't be beaten by anyone, he would never go down without a fight.

"Serve you? Don't make me laugh. I'd never serve an asshole like you. I don't care about what your whole movement is about, or what your deal with X and Zero is. I'm done with them myself. But you had to drag her into this, didn't you? You make me sick, you pathetic pile of shit! I'm gonna kill you and end this once and for all!" Metal screamed, running towards his cloaked enemy.

Just before Metal's attack landed, Sigma vanished. Metal's fist drove straight through the chair, smashing it to bits. He quickly turned around to try and see where his foe went to. There was another flash of lightning outside. In that instant, Metal caught another glimpse of something. Sigma was behind him! An energy scythe whirred to life, followed by the sound it of it being thrust through the air. Metal quickly ducked, avoiding the attack. He quickly stood back up, ramming his head into Sigma's chin, resulting in a powerful head-butt. Sigma stumbled backwards, and Metal kicked him in the chest to send him flying back more. Before Sigma could crash into the wall, Metal reappeared behind him, caught Sigma by his head, and started pulling back on it. He then whispered in Sigma's ear.

"I'm going to kill you. It doesn't matter if you've already died. I'm going to make you suffer!" he hissed, kicking Sigma hard in the back.

Sigma was held in place, but Metal's kicks kept pummeling his back, eventually causing parts to come off. Sigma grabbed his energy scythe and tried to break free of Metal's attacks, and managed to get an attack in. The energy scythe burned Metal's arm, and caused him to loosen his grip a little. Metal cursed, but kept his attention focused on Sigma. Sigma rushed after Metal once more, slicing with his weapon. Metal dodged each and every attack, with the entire ordeal lasting less than a second. They managed to attack back and forth with rapid movement, faster than the average eye could see. Sigma swiped his scythe, Metal ducked, return with a punch, Sigma sidestepped, gracefully moved around to the side, and tried to attack Metal from the left. The dark reploid made a quick jump upwards, avoiding Sigma, and tried to land on top of him.

The robotic menace proved too quick though, and got out of the way just in time. Metal turned and tried to catch Sigma once more, but he was just too slippery. Metal was starting to get pissed. He took out his mace weapon, and stared down Sigma with an intense gaze. He swung the weapon around violently, crashing into everything he could, and at amazing speeds. Sigma nimbly dodged the attacks, vanishing and reappearing like a phantom. He appeared behind Metal once more. However, this time, Metal was the one to have an evil smile. The mace returned at a supersonic speed, ripped through Metal's own body, and slammed into Sigma's torso at full force. Metal cringed, but despite his pain, he could only smile. Sigma certainly didn't see that one coming. Sigma was slammed against the wall, and his current body's innards began to spill out. His synthetic blood gushed out from the wound, forming a pool on the ground.

Metal then rushed after Sigma once more, grabbing his head. As he ran forward, he slammed Sigma's head against the ground. Sigma skidded against the ground, as Metal rushed forward. Metal quickly placed his legs on Sigma's body, and in one graceful motion, kicked downward, causing him to jump up and Sigma to be crushed against the ground. While in mid-air, Metal adjusted his position, going into a diving attack. He drove his spiked fist straight into Sigma's skull, crushing part of it. Sigma still remained alive, but in pain--that was just what Metal wanted. Metal picked Sigma up once again, throwing him up into the air. Metal then jumped up to meet him, and threw him back down to the ground. As Sigma's body bounced off the floor, Metal quickly grabbed it, and he then dropped Sigma over his knee, trying to break him in half.

Sigma screamed and cursed the whole time--something that Metal was very pleased with. He wanted to hear this guy scream in agony. A grim smile returned to Metal's face. He thought he would probably be doing the world a favor in the end--even he had heard a little about Sigma. Maybe this would serve as a form of atonement...but what a strange ending. The legendary villain, Sigma, leader of the Mavericks, slain...by a criminal, and not the Maverick Hunters? That would be an interesting boost of praise for Metal. Metal didn't take any time to just stop torturing Sigma though. After he had broken Sigma over his knee, Metal grabbed Sigma's arm. He then placed his boot on Sigma's side, and began to pull. A violent tearing sound was heard--Sigma's arm came completely off. Sigma screamed, Metal smiled. Metal continued the process with Sigma's other arm. Metal then decided to finally finish things.

"I'm done with you, you piece of garbage. Time to die," Metal hissed, as he pointed his buster arm at Sigma's face, or what remained of it.

Sigma only smiled. He didn't say a word. It made Metal feel uneasy, but he didn't hesitate. He rammed his mace through the rest of Sigma's skull, obliterating it. But at that moment, something strange happened. Metal couldn't see it, but he could feel it. He felt like there was something strange coursing through his body. He couldn't quite describe it. He wasn't fazed though. He slowly got back up, and looked at his wounds. He shrugged them off, despite how serious they appeared. Much to his delight, he discovered Goth in the next room over. She was unconcious for the time being.

_Good, she didn't have to see that_, thought Metal.

Metal picked Goth up slowly, slinging her over his shoulders. It was finally time to go home. However, Metal then noticed that some other figures were on their way. Other feelings started to arise in his system. Something was wrong...


	10. Maverick Within

**Heavy Metal**  
Chapter 9  
_"Maverick Within"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Metal set Goth down by the throne. The room was still in tact, barely. His short skirmish was Sigma really took its toll on the room. Any longer and the entire building would've been demolished. That's when it hit Metal. Didn't killing Sigma seem a little…too easy?

"No, it couldn't be. I was just strong enough, that's all," Metal reasoned, trying to shrug off the strange feeling.

Metal couldn't grasp what was going on. He felt a strange sensation running through his body. He couldn't tell what it was. He tried running a system scan. It came back positive. There was nothing apparently wrong. Metal could feel it though. There were foreign thought processes running in his CPU against his central thought. His mind would be saying one thing, but there was something else in his head saying something else. It was strange. Metal could feel another entity exploring his body, influencing him somehow.

"Get out of my head!" he screamed, clutching his forehead.

Metal clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. A sharp sense of pain rang throughout his entire body. Something was changing, but he was fighting it. His thought processes were being assimilated by an unknown entity. He could feel his mind being eaten away. But he wouldn't go down without a fight.

-**System Restore?** **Failed.**

-**System Restore?** **Failed.**

-**Warning! Foreign Agent Interfering With CPU, Commencing Shutdown.**

-**Shutdown? Overridden.**

"What the hell is g-going…on?" Metal heaved, stumbling around the room.

All of the sudden, one image was brought to Metal's mind. Sigma's smile. He must've done something for this to happen! This was his doing! Metal cursed loudly as he walked in the room. The sense of pain in his head became greater and greater. There was a loud ringing sound in his head, and it felt like his skull was going to split in two. He couldn't contain it. He felt like he was going to explode from all this internal pressure. Still, he couldn't let this thing win! But what was it?

"T-The…v-virus!" Metal screamed, realizing what was done.

Sigma had infected him! Metal cursed more, he cursed this outcome, and he cursed his inability to stop the infection. He had to find some way to stop his body from being overridden. He could feel his memories being overridden by this strange agent; it was almost like he was being transformed into a separate being entirely. Metal couldn't say how he knew it was the virus either; it was just it was the first thing that came to mind. Perhaps it was because he remembered Dr. Wily mentioning it while working on Zero…but even then, there rose the question if Metal knew it was the same virus, or if it had somehow transferred to Sigma.

Either way, Metal didn't have time to ponder things just yet. He had to struggle against this force. But he didn't know how to resist it. He had no way of knowing how to fend off this attack. And to make matters worse, the famous trio of Maverick Hunters had just entered the room. X, Zero, and Axl all looked at Metal with worried faces. They didn't know what was going on. X went over to try and help, but Zero protested.

"He's the enemy!" he shouted.

"Wait a minute, where's Sigma?" Axl interrupted, looking around.

"There's no time, can't you see he's injured?" X replied, pointing to Metal.

While the three Maverick Hunters were arguing amongst themselves, Metal was still stumbling about. He clutched his head in his hands and screamed with all his might as he tried to fight back the virus. His internal systems were feeling the pain as well. X could clearly tell that synthetic blood was dripping out of Metal's eyes, and the pain sensors around his body were being overloaded. Was this the price of resisting the virus? Metal didn't want to give in. He wouldn't become someone else.

"I-I w-won't…lose…t-o…you, Sigma. You can't beat me!" Metal screamed, trying once more to expel the virus from his body.

X, Zero, and Axl looked on at Metal with a mystified horror. They couldn't fathom what was going on. They didn't see Sigma in the room anymore, nor did they realize that Metal had already defeated him. They could easily tell that something was wrong, but they couldn't agree upon what to do. Zero offered to just finish Metal off and be done with it, but X said that they couldn't just kill him. Axl pointed out that Goth was there as well, meaning that they had to be extra careful. Goth was still sleeping peacefully; unaware of what was going on. It was amazing how she could sleep through such an ordeal, but then again, it was more like she was knocked out.

Metal kept screaming as loud as he could, trying everything in his power to fight back the virus. In the end, he couldn't fight it off forever. After a few more moments of struggle, Metal fell over, sprawled out on the floor. He fell completely silent. X, Zero, and Axl stopped talking, and looked intently at Metal. Zero kept his beam saber ready by his side, and Axl got his energy pistols ready. X gave Metal a sympathetic gaze. Slowly, Metal rose to his knees. X thought for a second that he was ok, but that notion quickly disappeared. Blood dripped down Metal's face, and his eyes were blank. His body was slack and loose. He stared up at the ceiling with his blank eyes.

"Something doesn't seem right about this…" Axl muttered, looking at Metal.

"Keep your guard up," Zero commanded.

Metal's gaze lowered to meet with the Maverick Hunters. Gradually, a wave of dark energy began to swirl around the dark reploid. An aura of evil energy picked up, and picked Metal up off the ground. Metal was then floating in the air, levitating above the Maverick Hunters. A smile appeared on Metal's lips. That smile then erupted into a vicious laughter. A grim feeling washed over X, Zero, and Axl.

Metal had become Maverick.

Metal's howling laughter tore through the air. X, Zero, and Axl stood there motionless. They didn't know what to make of the situation. They knew that something must have happened to make Metal go Maverick, but there was no known cure for this epidemic. Like everyone else who was infected, Metal had turned Maverick—and as such, faced the consequence of dealing with the Maverick Hunters. The situation angered X to no end. He had spent all this time trying to get Metal to try and make peace, to resolve things in a calm manner…for what? Metal had just turned Maverick. There was nothing to do now.

Zero turned to face X. Zero instantly knew who's doing this was. He knew who was pulling the strings all along. It wasn't Metal who wanted to come after X and Zero to begin with…it was Sigma. From the start, Sigma had manipulated Metal into fighting the Maverick Hunters. It was a simple ploy. But to what end? What did Sigma want to accomplish? It seemed as though misery and anguish was his only goal. And he succeeded at causing X quite a bit of pain.

"Metal, snap out of it!" X screamed, his futility evident.

Metal looked back over to Goth. He then looked back at the Maverick Hunters. That same sadistic smile they had seen before emerged once again. A look of pure evil washed over Metal's face. His body surged with raw power. The influence of the virus must have given him an immense boost in power…just like for Zero. But why was it that X could resist the virus while Metal was overcome with it? Was Metal not trying hard enough? Or perhaps it was the dark desires hidden in his heart?

"If I kill you, it'll make her happy," Metal hissed.

"No Metal, that's not true and you know it!" X replied frantically.

Zero shook his head solemnly. He knew what he had to do. He placed a hand on X's shoulder, and got his beam saber ready. He would have to face off against Metal once again.

"X, we have to face him. He's become a Maverick, that's all there is to it," Zero announced.

X shook his head. He didn't want to kill him. Sure, Metal wasn't the noblest person, not even that good a person, but still there was someone that cared for him. X didn't want to rob her of him. He knew that Goth would never forgive him if he did. And if he did, what else would she do? X feared that she might even repeat Iris' mistake. That was something that he didn't want to witness.

"Zero, we have to find a way to stop him and not kill him. I'll fight, but I won't kill him," X replied, getting his buster ready.

"Pheh…well, whatever. Just make sure we win!" Zero shouted, rushing into battle.

"Don't worry about that!" Axl answered, following afterwards.

"I'll kill you. All of you!" Metal screamed, showing the Maverick Hunters that he had more anger and battle lust than all of them combined.

Before the Maverick Hunters could even start their attacks, Metal did a sweeping kick and knocked all three of them over. Metal then jumped up into the air and dove back down, slamming into Zero's chest. He grinned, and threw Zero aside like a rag. Axl and X both blasted at Metal from both sides, but the dark robot nimbly dodged each shot. Zero rushed back into the fray, swinging his saber. Metal quickly ducked, and a smile appeared on his face. Before Zero could get off the next attack, Metal grabbed Zero's hand, and with one swift movement, tried to make Zero's saber hit Axl!

Axl frantically dodged the attack, and thankfully, Zero's saber didn't hit him. X blasted at Metal close-range, however, he didn't count on Metal using Zero as a shield. Zero was hit by the blast instead. X cursed, and dove towards Metal for a flying tackle. Metal threw Zero aside, caught X, and flung him upwards. Axl tried to do a spin-kick on Metal while he was distracted, however, Metal caught Axl's leg and spun him around. Metal then jumped up, caught X again, and threw him down at Axl. In another moment, Metal was already behind Zero. He caught the red Maverick Hunter by the wrist, and hurled him over to X and Axl as well. While they were trying to get back up, Metal jumped into the air and went into a diving kick attack.

The three Hunters scrambled to get out of the way. Luckily for them, they got out of the way in time. Axl tried to shoot Metal just as he landed, however, Metal managed to block each and every shot with his arm blades. Zero then rushed in one more time with his saber raised high. Metal slid underneath, going between Zero's legs, and got behind him. He then did a thrust kick at Zero's back, knocking him away. While that was happening, X was charging his buster. Metal glanced over at him, and a grimace reappeared. In that instant, Metal vanished. X looked around with his buster ready. He looked over at Axl. Axl shrugged in response, signaling to X that he didn't know either. Zero then got back to his feet. He gritted his teeth and cursed.

"DIE!" a voice screamed.

X then felt a sharp sense of pain in his back. Metal ran his arm blade deep into X's back, and the other end stuck out of his chest. X looked down in horror at the attack. Axl's and Zero's jaws dropped. Metal then threw X aside, and rushed after Axl and Zero with little introduction. Metal grabbed Axl by the skull, head butted him, and then did an upwards circular kick, hitting Axl right on the chin. While still in mid-air, Metal activated his buster ball, and aimed it straight at Zero. Zero dodged the first attack, but the ball curved back around and tried again.

When he was able to, Metal rushed into follow up on his buster ball with his other fist. The buster ball swirled around to hit Zero, but it missed, and would circle around to try and strike again. While that was going on, Metal was striking at Zero with his first. Surprisingly, Zero managed to avoid each blow. There were roughly hundreds of different attacks going on, but it was so fast that it was impossible to tell where they were all coming from. Still showing some fight, X picked himself up, and tried to battle once again. He blasted once again at Metal.

The malevolent robot abandoned his attack on Zero, dodged X's blast, and then went straight into a diving punch at the blue Maverick Hunter. Axl tried to stop him with a few well-placed shots, but Metal let the shots hit him. He wasn't even harmed, or at least he didn't show it. Before X could get out of the way, Metal's fist slammed into his face, sending X sailing backwards. Zero tried to rush in, but Metal grabbed him and performed a suplex. Zero got right back up after the attack, showing immense determination. He rushed over to X's side, trying to plan his next attack. Metal just waited there for a moment, still smiling.

"X! Zero! We've got to do something!" Axl shouted.

"Y-Yeah…I know…Axl, Zero, we have to take things up a notch…" X heaved.

"I hear you X. It's time for Hyper Mode!" Zero replied.

Suddenly, Axl, X, and Zero all changed. Axl had engaged his stealth mode and became completely invisible. X, on the other hand, went into his "X Fire" Hyper Mode. His armor became bulkier, with strips of gold lining his body. His wounds were healed, and his stamina increased immensely. On his buster were three claws, and he had a great power increase. That was one of his many armors/Hyper Modes. Zero engaged one of his lesser Hyper Modes, changing into his black armor. His parameters increased, but his stamina remained roughly the same. Still, he was a very formidable opponent.

"Metal! Your time has come!" Zero shouted.


	11. Sacrifice

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 10  
_"Sacrifice"_  
By MEGAMANX411

Zero, Axl, and X were now in their Hyper Modes. They all had huge power boosts, and even then, they still weren't utilizing their maximum output. X still wanted to just defeat Metal, not kill him. However, with each passing moment, that possibility grew even dimmer. The fight was becoming increasingly intense with every punch thrown, and it seemed as though the killing could not be avoided at all—Metal's Maverick-induced bloodlust was just too strong. The only other person who could snap him out of it still wasn't awake…it was almost like someone or something was purposely keeping her out cold so as to not interfere with Metal.

That's when it hit X. He had his golden opportunity. If he could only stall Metal until Goth woke up, then things could still work out. Maybe she could be the one to help bring some sense back into Metal. It was a long shot though…after all, there was no known cure for the Maverick Virus. X couldn't waste any time. And he wasn't sure if Zero was going to support the idea either. It was kind of hard to delegate when you were getting the crap kicked out of you. X turned to Zero.

"Zero, I have a plan…" X whispered.

Zero paid no attention. He kept his gaze focused solely on Metal. He wasn't about to lose. He was a Maverick Hunter and Metal was a Maverick. By the simplest definitions, that meant Zero had to kill Metal. It was part of his job. He wasn't about to let that slip either. This was a question of duty and pride. Even though their original plan was to not kill Metal, Zero was not going to let a Maverick this dangerous out.

"X, forget about it. We have to kill him. He's a Maverick. And we're Maverick Hunters," Zero replied coolly.

Metal didn't say a word back. The Hunters weren't sure of whether or not he had lost his mind, or if he was just so sure he would win that he felt he didn't need to speak. Metal remained there with a smile. His level of power was phenomenal. It was kind of strange to think that he was just Dr. Wily's "pet project," despite the fact that he had amassed all of this power. He easily ranked among the more powerful foes that the Hunters had faced. Still, he was under Sigma's influence—at least that's what it seemed like. Why else would he be Maverick?

X continued to think things through, but Zero decided to let his actions speak for him. Zero rushed forward, clenching his saber tightly in his hand. He prepared his stance, and ran at Metal with all of his might. Zero started things off with a downward slash, but Metal sidestepped to avoid the attack. Zero followed up with a sideways slice attack, but Metal once again dodged it. Axl tried to help his comrade by lending some support fire, and because of his invisibility, one would've thought that his shots would've been more difficult to track—but none of them could hit Metal.

Axl used both of his guns at rapid fire pace, and fired more shots than normal because of his increased power. Following that was Zero's saber technique, which was reputed to be the best among all who wielded a saber. Yet, Metal managed to avoid each blow. At least this time, it seemed as though Metal could only dodge. Zero thrust forward, Metal stepped to the side, Zero tried using his fist, but Metal dodged the attack just with slight movements. Zero kept on slicing, slashing, punching, kicking, and grabbing, but no hits were very effective. The only hits he landed were minimal and didn't do much damage.

Axl wasn't faring much better. His shots usually proved to miss or be ineffective. A couple managed to score some more damage, but nothing substantial. X, on the other hand, remained motionless. He was trying to think things through, but it almost looked like he was in a coma. He still wondered, how could they win?

"_Goth could be the key to getting Metal to stop…but how do we wake her up? Her state of unconsciousness is definitely not natural; someone or something is causing her to remain that way. That means there must be something at work here. There has to be a way…!"_ X thought.

"X, look out!" Zero shouted.

"Huh?" X replied, looking up.

While X was taking his time to attack, Metal was working his way over to him. The whole time, he was dodging Axl's and Zero's attacks perfectly, managing to not only prevent being harmed, but also getting closer to his target. X looked up to see Metal rushing after him with his fist raised, but the attack surprised him so much that he barely had time for countermeasures. Luckily though, it seemed as though the Hyper Mode boosts proved to be valuable.

Before Metal's attack could land, Zero managed to get a successful hit on Metal. The dark reploid cringed from the attack, and his form was thrown off. At the same time, Axl managed to get some more effective shots in, and following that, X put his claws on Metal's chest, and let out a close-range buster blast. He didn't put all of his energy into it, but enough to cause some damage. Metal was sent flying backwards, going straight into the wall. He broke through the wall, and was covered up in the rubble.

"Now's our chance! Hit him with everything we've got!" Zero shouted.

Zero and Axl rushed after Metal as quickly as they could, but X instead went to Goth's side. Zero and Axl looked among the rubble to see any sign of Metal, while X was trying to wake Goth up.

"You see him?" Zero asked, scanning the area.

"No…he's concealing his power. Think he's going to run?" Axl asked in return.

Suddenly, a vicious laughter tore through the room. Axl's question was answered. X turned his head to look over towards his comrades. Zero was looking around the area, trying to prepare himself for the next attack. Axl followed suit, getting his guns ready. Much to their dismay, a huge explosion racked the room and debris was sent flying everywhere. One piece slammed Zero right in the chest, knocking him back a little. The Maverick Hunter shook it off without much of a care and stood ready. Axl avoided all of the pieces that came towards him, and X was out of the range.

Out of the debris came Metal, or at least, something that used to be Metal. The energy that was flowing around him and grown stronger and more evil, and coursed around the room like an encroaching shadow. It was like the very essence of darkness itself was Metal's power. His power had grown immensely, and it looked as though he engaged his own Hyper Mode to counter the Hunters. His armor was thicker, bulkier, darker, and spikier. The blades on his arms grew longer, sharper, and stronger.

His speed and defense increased just as much as his offensive power. His helmet also changed a little—it resembled X's, but was black and silver, with a dark blue jewel. Long silver hair flowed down the back of his helmet. On his back were six black, demonic, bat-like wings with spikes. Metal's buster arm grew in power immensely, and on his right shoulder rested a powerful energy cannon. He was truly in his ultimate form. Was this how Dr. Wily meant for him to be one day? Or was this what Metal made for himself? Either way, it spelt bad news for the Maverick Hunters.

Zero, not letting anything faze him, engaged his Absolute Zero form. His bat-like wings, claws, and immense power increase was nothing to be taken lightly. Still, one had to wonder if it was going to be enough to fight off this new Metal. He would need X's and Axl's support if he was going to win this battle. Zero shot a glance over to Axl, and then followed that up with a look over towards X. X wasn't sure of what to do.

"_Damn! Goth was the only way I could stop this peacefully…but now that Metal's changed, I don't think Zero and Axl will be able to fight him off without my help. What do I do? I may have to fight him some more before this can be resolved. I'm sorry Goth, but he's given me no choice…" _X thought.

X followed Zero's lead by engaging his own Ultimate Armor. His two arms became huge energy weapons, and his body became a massive engine of destruction. X stared Metal down. He didn't want to have to fight him, but it looked as though if he wanted to save his friends, he would have no choice. The three Maverick Hunters looked at Metal. They wouldn't have much time to call for backup, so they had to stop him by themselves. It was time to finish things.

Metal rushed after Axl first of all. Axl was shocked to discover that Metal could still locate him, and he did his best to avoid the attacks. However, Metal's arm blade caught Axl's arm, causing a bit of damage. Zero went after Metal right at that instant, trying to return the favor for earlier. Metal and Zero were going blow for blow, each exchanging punches and kicks. Metal tried using his shoulder cannon at short range, but Zero dodged the attack, and then tackled Metal with a dashing maneuver. X followed that up with a gigantic laser blast.

Metal nimbly rolled out of the wall, avoiding the attack. He then used his six wings to cover his body up, and then…disappeared. X, Zero, and Axl were looking around the room once again. This wasn't the first time Metal used that tactic, and it looked as though he was going to keep using it until the Hunters could find a way to break through it. Unfortunately for them, it didn't look like this was that time. Before X could wheel his body around, Metal used a powerful thrusting kick. Thanks to his increased armor, X didn't suffer as much damage as he would have normally, but it was still a strong attack.

Before Metal could follow up on that attack, Zero quickly caught him by the side and slashed at Metal with his claws. Metal whipped his wings to bat Zero away, but Axl caught him by surprise getting a couple of support fire shots in. Metal was caught off guard, and X took the opportunity to get another heavy shot in. Metal was knocked back a little, but his reinforced defense proved to be enough to hold against the attack. Zero wasn't going to stand for that though. He grabbed Metal by his wings, and started to swing him around the room.

Much to his dismay, Metal broke free, and started flying around with his demon wings. He grinned as he stared at the three Hunters. His body began to glow, and energy particles began to gather around his buster arm. Metal then changed his other hand into a buster cannon. Knowing what was going to come, X tried to fire upwards to knock Metal out of the sky. However, Metal vanished once again. This time, he appeared behind Axl, and he let loose his twin-buster attack. The massive blast sent Axl soaring, and when he landed, he was out cold. Proving that he was truly malicious, Metal went over as quickly as he could, continuing to pound on Axl with his fists.

Zero rushed toward Axl's body, trying to fend off Metal. The grim robot quickly abandoned his torturing, and brought his attention back to the remaining two Maverick Hunters. Zero, borrowing an idea from Metal, used one of his wings to swat Metal away. Following up on that, X rammed head-on into Metal, using his immense armor as a weapon. As Metal was sent backwards, Zero rushed behind him and kicked him in the back with a strong attack. Metal fell to the ground, but picked himself up shortly after. It seemed as though this fight could go on forever.

However, that wasn't part of Sigma's plan. He intended on sealing the deal, making Metal truly and fully hate the Maverick Hunters with every possible ounce of his being. He wanted Metal to erupt with so much anger that he would kill anyone, no matter who…to do that, he needed to remove one little obstacle. Even though he wasn't fit for battle at the moment, Sigma still was alive and was definitely calculating his moves. He was ready to execute his plan. Goth suddenly shot up. X looked over to her with wide eyes. Finally! He might be able to reason with Metal now!

"Goth, can you hear me? My name is Mega Man X. Look, we know of your relationship with Metal. Please, we need your help. Please, tell Metal to stop fighting. We'll give you whatever you need, we'll make sure no one else tries to go after you, you can live with us if you want, just make him stop!" X shouted, trying to use his chance while he could.

Goth paid no attention to him. It was like she was looking through him, almost. X tried to speak again, but words didn't come. He knew something was wrong. He looked back over at Zero. He continued to fight with Metal, exchanging punches and kicks at impossible speeds. Before X knew it, Goth had jumped into the fray. She stood right in front of Zero's incoming attacks.

"What the hell…!" Zero shouted, trying to stop himself mid stride.

Luckily, he managed to avoid hitting Goth, but just what in the world was going on? Zero didn't have time to think about that though, because Metal didn't cease his attacks at all. The renowned Maverick Hunter was caught by surprise, and with a quick flick of his arm blades, Metal sliced across Zero's chest. Zero tried to fend off the next attack, but Metal broke his guard, and kicked him in the chest. However, the next string of attacks would prove to be more damaging to Metal than anything else.

X rushed into battle, trying to prevent Goth from coming from harm. He rushed after her, trying to get her out of the way. She was just standing there in a daze, seemingly unaware of what was going on. But was she really unaware of things? After all, it looked like she jumped in front of every one of Zero's attacks. What was she trying to accomplish? As X was trying to save Goth, Zero rushed back at Metal with a diving punch. Goth got in the way. Zero pulled back, but Metal was rushing after him with his arm blades. X went in as quickly as he could to get Goth out of the way. However, he stumbled, and bumped into Goth.

X saw what was coming. Zero saw it too. He tried to reach for her, and was just about to grab her. But it was too late…


	12. Afterlife

This is one ending for my fanfic out of two possible endings. This one is a definite ending, whereas the other is open-ended. If you choose to follow this one, the series ends. Enjoy!

* * *

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 11  
_"Afterlife"_  
By MEGAMANX411

There was not enough time to react. Despite X's and Zero's best intentions, the situation had now been lost. Metal had not been able to realize it either. Things had gotten way out of hand. Suddenly, there was a violent spray of reploid-blood. Circuitry went flying everywhere, and a loud shrieking sound was heard—it came from Goth. Metal's arm blades had shredded her body. Not only that, but the blades also pierced her internal core, completely destroying her CPU, her memory units, everything. Even if she was rebuilt, her memory could never be restored.

Just after it happened, everyone stopped moving. X looked on in horror at the scene. His mouth hung open with the utmost terror. He instantly powered down, resuming his standard form. Zero followed suit and he was equally speechless. He stood completely still. Metal quickly returned to normal. It was almost as if the situation at hand completely brought him back to his senses…the grip of the Maverick Virus had weakened on him. Metal's eyes shone with a deep sadness…he was speechless. He didn't have any crude or cocky comments to make. No matter what he intended to say, no words would come. Despite his been efforts, tears began streaming down his cheeks. He hid his face from X and Zero.

Metal slowly bent down and looked at Goth. Her eyes were closed. She looked almost peaceful…the illusion would've been more complete if she wasn't covered in her own blood. Metal picked her up. Her touched her face, and shook his head. There was complete silence in the room, not one sound stirred. Finally, X decided to speak. It was all a ploy by Sigma, so it couldn't have been Metal's fault…or at least that's what he wanted to say.

"Metal, this is all Sigma's doing, you—" X began.

"Stop. Don't bother talking," Metal replied bluntly.

"So what now?" Zero asked.

None of them knew what to do anymore. X and Zero, admittedly, had no more reason to be there or to do anything else. Metal didn't seem Maverick any more, and it didn't look like he was going to be a threat to anyone—his spirit seemed completely broken. Goth was dead, so he had no more reason to keep on fighting. But what then? Could he just go on living like nothing happened? Metal set Goth's body back down, and kneeled down beside her. He muttered something that X and Zero couldn't hear.

"Goth…I'm sorry….I wasn't strong enough to protect you after all. All this time, I thought I needed to get parts to get stronger, that the only way to fight was to actually physically beat someone. I never fully understood what you meant. You wanted me to be stronger by just being with you, by having the courage to know what was good….you stuck with me even though I was a monster. Perhaps I still am a monster. What happens to monsters when they die? I don't know Goth. I know where you're going though. I don't care what humans say, anyone like you just as to go to a better place. Heaven, or whatever you want to call it…I'm sure that's where you're going. Not me though. I know exactly what will happen to me. I'm a monster, and my punishment will fit the crime…" Metal whispered, clutching Goth's hand.

"Listen Metal, why don't you just come with us? You won't have to fight anymore; you can live how Goth wanted you to. We'll revoke your Maverick status, no one will hunt you; we'll even keep you safe from Sigma. How does that sound?" X asked.

Zero looked at his friend. He didn't think Metal would ever buy into that. After all, why would he? It sounded entirely ludicrous. Just making up and holding hands didn't sound at all fitting for someone like Metal. Then again, after having his spirit broken, it might be possible. Only time would tell. Metal stood there for a while, not responding at all. X began to feel the futility of the situation seeping in, and he was worried that we wouldn't receive an answer. Metal turned to face X.

"X…I want you to kill me," Metal replied coolly.

Metal's eyes were strained. A mixture of blood and tears ran down his face. It was evident that he was dead serious. He had unwavering devotion in his statement. Metal himself wasn't too sure if he was going to meet Goth in the afterlife or not, but he wanted to try. He wanted to die, to at least get the chance to meet her again. There was nothing left for him here now. Everything was over. He decided it was finally time to end things. Revenge didn't matter anymore, and he didn't care about X or Zero. Mavericks were unimportant, and he didn't care about Sigma anymore.

X, on the other hand, couldn't return Metal's devotion. He couldn't just kill him. It was against his code of morals. He wouldn't do it. He shook his head at Metal. He knew that he wanted to die, but he just couldn't kill someone that easily. However, Zero stepped forward. X turned to face him with a worried glance.

"Zero…? You're not going to kill him, are you?" X asked.

Zero didn't say a word. He just reached for the saber at his side.

"Zero! You can't consider doing this! He's unarmed, he doesn't have the will to fight any more!" X shouted, trying to stop his friend.

"X," Zero began, " I know what he wants. I'm just going to let him get it over with. I felt the same way when Iris died. I know what he's going through. Unlike me though, Metal won't receive acceptance back into society. You know it and I know it. He'll be branded an outcast again. What then? Fight some more? What would that solve? He'll just be forced to fight. That's not what Goth wanted."

"But…but he won't have to fight Zero! He can stay with us! We'll keep him safe; we'll keep him out of trouble! This doesn't have to end in more bloodshed!" X shouted.

"Keep him safe? X, if we housed him at Maverick Hunter HQ, do you realize what kind of scandal we'd have? Sooner or later, people would find out. Humans and reploids alike would probably riot, and end up storming Maverick Hunter HQ to get him. Just please understand X," Zero responded.

"Still Zero, I can't allow this!" X shouted, spreading his arms wide.

Before the Hunters could argue further, Metal pushed X aside, rammed into Zero, grabbed Zero's hand, and used his saber to commit the act he desired. Zero stared at Metal with a look of shock. X looked on with even more horror. While he was busy arguing with his friend, the very person he wanted to save ending up killing himself. X broke down right here. He fell to his knees. Metal, on the other hand, fell to the ground, smiling. He had personally made sure that Zero's saber stabbed his CPU…he had moments to live, and had no chance of being revived. He wanted to make sure that he would meet Goth.

"X, Zero…thank you. Thank you for beating me. I guess now, I realize what's truly important. I'm going to go see Goth. But…but before I g-go….I w-want to ask you a favor. Please, k-kill Sigma for…m-me and Goth. Take care of him. G-Goth and I will…support you…from the afterlife…" Metal whispered.

Metal's eyes closed slowly. His body turned limp, and he was lying down on the ground right next to Goth. They both looked so peaceful and so happy. Maybe they would finally get the peace they desired. Two outcasts, brought together my coincidence, ravaged by violence and hate, shunned by society…perhaps they were meant for each other.

Zero looked on to X. He knew things would be tough, but X was strong. At the sound of Metal's promise, X slowly nodded his head. He didn't want Metal to die, but he wouldn't disrespect the dead. He knew all too well how to keep a promise. He promised Metal that he would defeat Sigma and restore the peace that everyone wanted.

"Metal…listen to me. I want you to hear this. I will beat Sigma. And I will make a utopia where everyone can live—Elysium. Everyone will finally have peace and freedom…it will be the realization of our ideals for peace. I only wish that you and Goth could've lived there. But I'll keep on fighting to make that society, and I'll remember you as I go on…" X announced, wiping his face.

Zero put a hand on X's shoulder. He slowly nodded in confirmation, showing his respect for X. He knew that this was tough for him. It was tough for all of them. Zero slowly walked over to get Axl.

"What do we do with their bodies?" Zero asked.

"Leave them. We can make this place a memorial to them," X replied.

And so they did. X, Zero, and Axl returned to Maverick Hunter HQ, once again being called heroes. They didn't really feel that they deserved it, but that's the way things went. Sigma was still out there, but they now had more reason than ever to keep on fighting—Metal was one of them. Metal would live on. Even if he was a criminal, he wasn't completely heartless. There was a speck of good in him from the beginning, and one person always saw it. X only hoped that they were happy together now…they were free, and they could be with each other forever.

Weeks later, X, Zero, and Axl made a press announcement about what was dubbed the "Metal Scare" incident. Metal was constantly demonized over the hearing; people attending the meeting referred to him in every vulgar way imaginable. X, Zero, and Axl rebutted all of their comments, saying that they didn't believe Metal to be truly evil. Sigma was also identified to have been involved with the scheme. Besides that, there was no other comment. X didn't want to disrespect Metal's wishes. He truly believed that despite his crimes, there was a heaven awaiting Metal. Goth was proof of that.

* * *

The End!

I hope you enjoyed the story! However...it may not be "really" over yet, after all. The other ending of this story offers a different timeline, which will expand on it. This was just one idea I had for the story to end, while the other ending is technically the "real" ending. Anyway, feel free to read and review!


	13. Requiem

This is the other ending for my story. The first ending just cuts things off and leaves it at that, however, this ending leaves things open for another sequel that I've been planning. Enjoy!

* * *

**Return of Metal**  
Chapter 12  
_"Requiem"_  
By MEGAMANX411

There was not enough time to react. Despite X's and Zero's best intentions, the situation had now been lost. Metal had not been able to realize it either. Things had gotten way out of hand. Suddenly, there was a violent spray of reploid-blood. Circuitry went flying everywhere, and a loud shrieking sound was heard—it came from Goth. Metal's arm blades had shredded her body. Not only that, but the blades also pierced her internal core, completely destroying her CPU, her memory units, everything. Even if she was rebuilt, her memory could never be restored.

Just after it happened, everyone stopped moving. X looked on in horror at the scene. His mouth hung open with the utmost terror. He instantly powered down, resuming his standard form. Zero followed suit and he was equally speechless. He stood completely still. Metal quickly returned to normal. It was almost as if the situation at hand completely brought him back to his senses…the grip of the Maverick Virus had weakened on him. Metal's eyes shone with a deep sadness…he was speechless. He didn't have any crude or cocky comments to make. No matter what he intended to say, no words would come. Despite his been efforts, tears began streaming down his cheeks. He hid his face from X and Zero.

Metal slowly bent down and looked at Goth. Her eyes were closed. She looked almost peaceful…the illusion would've been more complete if she wasn't covered in her own blood. Metal picked her up. Her touched her face, and shook his head. There was complete silence in the room, not one sound stirred. Finally, X decided to speak. It was all a ploy by Sigma, so it couldn't have been Metal's fault…or at least that's what he wanted to say.

"Metal, this is all Sigma's doing, you—" X began.

"Stop. Don't bother talking," Metal replied bluntly.

"So what now?" Zero asked.

None of them knew what to do anymore. X and Zero, admittedly, had no more reason to be there or to do anything else. Metal didn't seem Maverick any more, and it didn't look like he was going to be a threat to anyone—his spirit seemed completely broken. Goth was dead, so he had no more reason to keep on fighting. But what then? Could he just go on living like nothing happened? Metal set Goth's body back down, and kneeled down beside her. He muttered something that X and Zero couldn't hear.

"Goth…I'm sorry….I wasn't strong enough to protect you after all. All this time, I thought I needed to get parts to get stronger, that the only way to fight was to actually physically beat someone. I never fully understood what you meant. You wanted me to be stronger by just being with you, by having the courage to know what was good….you stuck with me even though I was a monster. Perhaps I still am a monster. What happens to monsters when they die? I don't know Goth. I know where you're going though. I don't care what humans say, anyone like you just as to go to a better place. Heaven, or whatever you want to call it…I'm sure that's where you're going. Not me though. I know exactly what will happen to me. I'm a monster, and my punishment will fit the crime…" Metal whispered, clutching Goth's hand.

"Listen Metal, why don't you just come with us? You won't have to fight anymore; you can live how Goth wanted you to. We'll revoke your Maverick status, no one will hunt you; we'll even keep you safe from Sigma. How does that sound?" X asked.

Zero looked at his friend. He didn't think Metal would ever buy into that. After all, why would he? It sounded entirely ludicrous. Just making up and holding hands didn't sound at all fitting for someone like Metal. Then again, after having his spirit broken, it might be possible. Only time would tell. Metal stood there for a while, not responding at all. X began to feel the futility of the situation seeping in, and he was worried that we wouldn't receive an answer. Metal turned to face X.

"X…I want you to kill me," Metal replied coolly.

Metal's eyes were strained. A mixture of blood and tears ran down his face. It was evident that he was dead serious. He had unwavering devotion in his statement. Metal himself wasn't too sure if he was going to meet Goth in the afterlife or not, but he wanted to try. He wanted to die, to at least get the chance to meet her again. There was nothing left for him here now. Everything was over. He decided it was finally time to end things. Revenge didn't matter anymore, and he didn't care about X or Zero. Mavericks were unimportant, and he didn't care about Sigma anymore.

X, on the other hand, couldn't return Metal's devotion. He couldn't just kill him. It was against his code of morals. He wouldn't do it. He shook his head at Metal. He knew that he wanted to die, but he just couldn't kill someone that easily. However, Zero stepped forward. X turned to face him with a worried glance.

"Zero…? You're not going to kill him, are you?" X asked.

Zero didn't say a word. He just reached for the saber at his side.

"Zero! You can't consider doing this! He's unarmed, he doesn't have the will to fight any more!" X shouted, trying to stop his friend.

"X," Zero began, " I know what he wants. I'm just going to let him get it over with. I felt the same way when Iris died. I know what he's going through. Unlike me though, Metal won't receive acceptance back into society. You know it and I know it. He'll be branded an outcast again. What then? Fight some more? What would that solve? He'll just be forced to fight. That's not what Goth wanted."

"But…but he won't have to fight Zero! He can stay with us! We'll keep him safe; we'll keep him out of trouble! This doesn't have to end in more bloodshed!" X shouted.

"Keep him safe? X, if we housed him at Maverick Hunter HQ, do you realize what kind of scandal we'd have? Sooner or later, people would find out. Humans and reploids alike would probably riot, and end up storming Maverick Hunter HQ to get him. Just please understand X," Zero responded.

"No! Metal, you know this isn't right! Just giving up…it's not what Goth would've wanted either! She would've wanted you to stay strong; she would've wanted you to continue living! She wouldn't want you to die! You can't want this Metal!" X shouted.

Metal looked at X. For the first time, X saw a truly human look in Metal's eyes. It was strange, almost like seeing an alternate version of himself. The end result of what could've happened if his origins were different.

"X…" Metal whispered.

Metal slowly bent down and picked Goth back up. He knew what he wanted to do now, and he felt foolish for saying he wanted to die. He returned his gaze to X and Zero.

"X, Zero…no words I can give can make up for what I've done. So, I'm going to disappear from your lives. I'm going to find a way to become stronger, but in the way Goth wanted. I will respect your wishes, and hers as well. I'm going to go away for a while…you may see me again someday, but I won't be the same Metal. Zero, X, thank you…Zero, we're more alike then I would've thought. I had spent all of this time trying to kill you, and for what? What I really wanted was under my nose for the longest time. And now I know you've gone through something similar. If you talk to anyone, tell them I'm dead, or gone. I want to stay out of that kind of trouble. I know Goth wouldn't want it. Goodbye," Metal announced, walking away.

"Metal…listen to me. I want you to hear this. I will beat Sigma. And I will make a utopia where everyone can live—Elysium. Everyone will finally have peace and freedom…it will be the realization of our ideals for peace. I only wish that you and Goth could've lived there. But I'll keep on fighting to make that society, and I'll remember you as I go on. If you are still around, please come to that place, this time, you will be welcomed, " X announced, wiping his face.

Metal only waved for a moment, but didn't respond. In the next second, he was already gone. Metal had truly disappeared from their lives. Zero put a hand on X's shoulder. He slowly nodded in confirmation, showing his respect for X. He knew that this was tough for him. It was tough for all of them. Zero slowly walked over to get Axl.

"What now?" Zero asked.

"What we said. We continue fighting Sigma, and restore peace for everyone. That's what we'll do," X replied bluntly.

And so they did. X, Zero, and Axl returned to Maverick Hunter HQ, once again being called heroes. They didn't really feel that they deserved it, but that's the way things went. Sigma was still out there, but they now had more reason than ever to keep on fighting—Metal was one of them. Metal would live on. Even if he was a criminal, he wasn't completely heartless. There was a speck of good in him from the beginning, and one person always saw it. X only hoped that they were happy together now…they were free, and they could be with each other forever.

Weeks later, X, Zero, and Axl made a press announcement about what was dubbed the "Metal Scare" incident. Metal was constantly demonized over the hearing; people attending the meeting referred to him in every vulgar way imaginable. X, Zero, and Axl rebutted all of their comments, saying that they didn't believe Metal to be truly evil. Sigma was also identified to have been involved with the scheme. Besides that, there was no other comment. X didn't want to disrespect Metal's wishes.

They commented that Metal was to be declared dead. There was no concrete proof of this, so tabloids literally exploded with speculation, but it became generally accepted as months went by. X, Zero, nor Axl heard any mention of Metal's name, but they somehow knew he was still around. X could still feel it. He wondered about their next encounter though. For some reason, he didn't feel as though he would be the one to meet Metal next time…X looked over to Zero. Still, X knew what he had to do. He had to continue to strive for his goals.

Meanwhile, Metal had entered stasis. He wanted to seal himself away, so he would no longer be in the same world he had been previously. That way, it would be easier to vanish from the minds of the people. He would return someday and become a stronger, better warrior for Goth…

* * *

To be continued in _Heavy Metal Zero_!

I sincerely hope you've enjoyed reading this fanfic! I've spent a lot of time and effort into it, and I'm glad that I've gotten some support from you guys. Feel free to read and review!


End file.
